A Forbidden Act Of Love
by AngelisNotMyName
Summary: Everyone knows that falling in love with your bestfriend is forbidden, What will happen when The Cherry Blossom and The Emo Prince Found Themself in this situation ?
1. Chapter 1:Pain

**Chapter 1: pain**

It was a warm day in the summer afternoon; three little kids were walking through the park.

"I'm hungry!" a short hyperactive 10-year-old ran around in circles around the other two, His blue eyes shining bright. He was getting impatient.  
"You're always hungry, Naruto!" a petite, pink haired, little girl shouted annoyed at the blond. Her sea foam green eyes glaring at him. "But Sakura~" Naruto whined.

The pinkette turned to a raven haired boy, he had eyes as dark as night.  
"Is your mom home Sasuke?" she asked.  
"hn" his face was as emotionless as ever.  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'"  
"come on, it's getting late, let's go home" Sakura didn't have a watch, but the setting sun was telling her exactly what time it is. Dinner time." Your mom is maybe worried where we are, Sasuke "  
"you go ahead guys, I'll go change my clothes" Naruto looked down at the big grass stain he got when playing in the park.  
"Ok my mom said to at dinner by 6" Sakura waved at Naruto as they separated.

Their houses are right next to each other, Naruto lives in a 1 bedroom house on the curb of the street. On the left side of his house lived Sakura and next to hers was Sasuke's.  
Naruto maybe be only 10 but he lives alone, his parents died when he was just a baby. Sakura's Parents; who were Naruto's Parents best friends, took Naruto under their wing. By the age of 8 he decided to be on his own, he didn't want to be a huge burden to Sakura's parents, so he insisted that he lived in the small house next door. Sakura's parents couldn't do anything to change his mind. So they let him live at his parents' house. But they still took care of him.

Sakura and Sasuke walked up to a big two story house, its lights suspiciously turned off, but all their cars was still there so they ignored it.  
"Sasuke is Itachi home to?" Sakura Loved Itachi like he was her own brother he was always nice to her and treated her candy and sweets, she loved the way Itachi treats her like a princess.  
"I don't know" Sasuke loved brother as well, he was his role model, but you know brothers, they always seem to get on each other's nerves.

They walked up the darkly lit house, to find the front door open just slightly.  
They walked inside, it was dark and quiet "mom, dad? Are you home?" Sasuke searched the wall for a light switch.  
"Hello? Mr. - and Mrs. Uchiha?" the pinkette was starting to feel uneasy in the dark.  
Sasuke finally found the switch, but only to find a horrifying sight.  
There on the living room floor, lay his parents on the cold tile floor, in their own pool of blood.  
"M-m-mom? D-d-dad?" was all Sasuke managed to say. Something was caught in this throat he couldn't speak, he tried to breath.

After finally processing and understanding what's going on  
Sakura let out an ear numbing scream, so loud the whole block was able to hear it.  
Minutes later a worried couple came running in.  
Sakura immediately recognized her mother and ran up to her and began sobbing in her arms.  
"Honey what's wr-"Mrs. Haruno didn't finish, she looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw the body's she had no reason to ask anymore. "Oh God, Honey, quickly call 911!" She yelled out at her husband, she held her Crying daughter close but her eyes stayed fixed at the bodies.

Sasuke just stood there not able to move, his eyes burning he didn't want to look away, he could bring himself to look away, then finally he had control again over his body, he kneeled and began to cry, but not for long, Mr. Haruno picked up the raven haired boy and tries to calm him down.

After they Police were done investigating they found out Itachi was missing and let he left a note.

_'I can't bare it anymore, I'm sorry" _Sasuke wondered what Itachi was talking about, but he knew one thing, this is all Itachi's fault, Itachi has something to do with all this, Itachi was the cause of his parents death.

After that day he promised to himself and to his parents to find Itachi and ask him the truth!...

* * *

This is the updated version of Chapter 1!  
thanks for all the reviews and support!  
keep 'em comming! :D  
-Angel


	2. Chapter 2:School

_**Chapter 2: School**_

"SASUKE WAKE YOUR EMO ASS UP!"  
The sixteen year old pinkette began to bang on the sleeping teen's door repeatedly, the noise ringing through the house.  
Its 6 in the morning on a Monday and the house was already filled with noise.  
"Ugh, Just give me 5 more freaking minutes, Woman!" on the other side of the door, Sasuke was just too tired to even turn over from his comfortable spot on his bed. He groaned and covered his head with his pillow, trying to drown out the loud banging Sakura was making. The ravened haired boy's eye began to twitch as the banging became progressively louder.

It's been 7 years since…the day.  
it's been 7 years already since Sasuke started living with Sakura, unfortunately Sasuke doesn't have any other relatives or guardian. The Haruno family took him willingly and took care of him like he was family, and that's how they consider each other.

"IF YOURE NOT AWAKE AND DRESSED IN 15 MINTUES I'M GONNA DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF!" Sakura was betting impatient by the second hoping her loud act will hopefully make the lazy boy get up. "Ok, ok! Just stop! It's annoying!"  
"I know, now deal with it!" with that Sakura stormed back down stairs, smirking to herself, success written all over it. She was soon welcomed with a slobby eating Naruto making a huge mess, as he continues to eat his waffles.

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

"Naruto you better clean up your mess when you're done" I said eyeing greasy pieces of egg and bacon and waffles on the counter. Thanks to him I lost all my appetite, but my stomach grumbled in protest. I looked through all the cupboards trying to remember where the cereals were. For a small house we have a big kitchen stove, fridge, oven, Kitchen Island, and all. The funny thing is, we barley even used it; the dark granite counter stayed shiny and polish like the first day it's been installed. No scratch no nothing. This kitchen could make a Professional chef look at it in jealousy.

I ate my cereal in silence on the kitchen island, unlike the loud and sloppy blond next to me. "Here, your mom said to give this to you, she also said we can order take out if we want tonight" Naruto turned to me handing me a small piece of folded paper in my hand. I unfolded the piece of paper and immediately recognized my mother's hand writing.

_'Sakura, me and your father just left on a business trip just out of town, we will be back in 2 days, take care, be a good girl, you know what to do if you need anything.  
Take care of Sasuke an Naruto  
Bye,  
Love mom and dad__** '**_

I groaned to myself, Oh great I'm stuck here alone with the baboon and the emo prince himself, AGAIN.  
I looked up at the clock and noticed 20 minutes has passed and Sasuke still isn't down yet.  
I ran upstairs and started banging on his door "SASUKE! time's up Open- " I got interrupted by the door opening and the glorious Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of me ,he was a good feet taller than me I only reach to his chin, Sasuke had his hair always in front of his face his bangs perfectly framing his face but slightly hiding his eyes from the world, the back of his hair was spiked up with gel, his so called 'Trade mark look'.

I looked down at his attire inspecting his style.  
He wore a red and black hoodie, its sleeves folded to his elbow.  
Nice dark colored tinted jeans, and his favorite pair of red converse.  
In school Sasuke was consider the god of all hotness, every girl swoon at his sight. I personally don't see it, I knew him since, well, forever! Sure I would any day lick melted chocolate of his perfect, hard, rippled abs- GOD DAMN IT, I need to stop thinking like that!  
I looked back up at him, hiding the blush that appeared on my face because of that moment I just had with my mind, I noticed something; here was something weird about his shirt, or at least the lack of one. "Sasuke, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I felt my blush of my face become hotter, I looked away, giving me some space to breath before I began hyperventilating.

"Because..." that's all he said, before passing by me to go down stairs. I stood there for a while and controlling my breathing, my heart was rattling in my chest like crazy.  
Ok, Ok, I lied…what was I saying? Sasuke IS the god of all hotness! I've always had a crush on him, but I just- I just can't.  
I want to tell him how I feel, but, I just can't! He's my best friend! I- I don't want to destroy what we have, just because of my silly teenage infatuation with him.

I walked back after him to find Naruto flipping through channels nonstop, I could only recognized snip-it's of shows "Naruto stop it you'll break it, this is why we can't have nice things!"  
I snatched the remote away from him and wacked him on the head with it  
"Ah, Sakura what was that for!" he rubbed the now bulging spot on his head, he gave me a puppy eyes, psh I had no sympathy for him I got used to this.  
" because you're an idiot " Sasuke rolled his eyes and began walking to the front door.  
Well Naruto isn't really an idiot, he just still acts like a child even though his a 17 year old, and he has to at least act more mature.  
Pushing a side his annoying ADHD, he wasn't sore on the eyes, he as well was considered the 'Hottie' of the school right behind Sasuke.

I waited awkwardly for the bus, the boys standing idly behind me, bored expression plastered on their faces.  
I silently groaned as I watch the school coming into few, we are finally seniors this year, HELL YEAH! After this year, we will be free from High school drama and all the shits it comes with.

As we walked to the entrance I watch -what I assume are freshmen- girls looking at Sasuke and Naruto, hearts in eyes, then I saw their gaze avert to me, their once heart filled eyes turned hard and cold jealousy written all over their young faces.

Huh, they can have Naruto, but they have to go get their own sexy smoldering ho- no! I can't think that way about him! No, no bad Sakura! I mentally slapped myself, making sure that I left my mind with a nice red mark across its face.

I looked up in front of me and I immediately recognized 3 very enthusiastic girls; Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten.  
"Hi" both I and Naruto greeted, waving at the girls. There was a long silence and I looked behind me, Sasuke just standing there looking at his iPod. I nudge him hard in the ribs with my elbow. Oh how I love the face of pain on a boy's face, almost dropping his iPod he collected himself "Ah! Uh hi..." he voice bland as ever, his eyes going back to his loved iPod, I was about to nudge him harder so he could say more but he walked away.  
If you know Sasuke, I MEAN REALLY KNOW HIM, he isn't so cold, he can be very sweet and hold a long conversation, but only when he's in a good mood, but that rarely happens, unfortunatly.

"H-hi Sakura Hi N-Naruto" Hinata blushed, her lavender eyes trying not to make contact with the cerulean blue eyes staring back at her.  
"Uhh, Hinata? Are you ok? Are sick or something? Your face is all red!" I watched as Naruto placed a hand on her forehead and leaned in closer to the nervous girl. His sudden action made Hinata turn into 100 different shades of red "I don't feel a fever". Ugh, I alongside Ino and Ten-ten mentally slapped ourselves, that boy is just clueless!

We walked down the hall, just babbling about our 'awesome' summer vacation. Ino was about to get to the good part of her melancholy before we got interrupted by the annoying ringing of the bell_.  
_I walked up to the bulletin board and look for my class_ ' 4-C, 4-C, ha! I found it!' _my finger followed the lines as I search for today's schedule.

* * *

_**4-C  
Monday:  
**__****_

**8. Student Guidance/Free  
**[A/N: im taking this from my class schedule ^^]

* * *

At first Sasuke, Naruto, and I were in totally different classes, but my parents talk to Principle Tsunade to make us all in the same class so we could all finish at the same time every day, and like every year, Principle Tsunade allowed it, understanding the 'Problems' the teachers seem to have with the boys. I'll explain this later.

Lucky for my lazy ass, I have P.E only Friday, the last 2 periods, I could just go home as sleep and more luck for me is that the first Lessons is Football! Why am I so happy about that you ask? Well there is some sort of rule Tsunade put in place. In the book Football needs to be taught in P.E but because of how 'Dangerous' it is to girls, Tsunade made it that the girls will not attend the physical class, but we would have an essay, and the the boys will play for points while the girls watch.  
_**'HEHE I HOPE THEY TAKE THERE SHIRTS OFF**__!'  
'who are you?'  
__**'I'M YOURE INNER YOU'**__  
'how is me talking to me about me?'  
' __**ITS SIMPLE, ITS -IT HAS-ITS CONNECTED-UHH I DONT REALY KNOW'**__  
_  
After a moment fighting myself I walked into English and took my seat next to Sasuke in the back off class by the window.  
I turned to him his face stayed void as he stared out the window. This is the 'Problem' I was walking about earlier.  
Let's begin with Sasuke's Problem, he is an honor student straight A's, never late and never absent, what's the problem you ask? Hold on I'm getting there.  
Sasuke has everything a teacher dreams in a student except two things; Cooperation and Attitude.

Sasuke even thou being the top 1 student, he just won't cooperate with his teachers, if he's been asked a question he would either ignore it completely as if the teacher hasn't said anything, or even write the answer on a piece of paper, crumple it into a ball, then throwing it at either me or Naruto, sometimes even the teacher, and say his answer for him.  
Now on with his 'Attitude', well I've never seen him with a determined face, all I see is a fluff of hair on my side of my desk tickling my arm, this boy doesn't even bother opening a damn book in class and he still gets higher grades than I will ever get!  
This 'Problem' has been going on for years, and some teachers don't even give a damn anymore, except the strict ones, that's where I come in, it's one of those teachers where if you don't answer the question she asked, she won't hesitate to lower your grade and fail you, apparently I have the power to make Sasuke say simple lines, so he would manage to pass the course.

Tsunade is just too proud of him to let him fail because he won't talk.

Naruto's 'Problem' is something less detailed, but I have to do much more work than with Sasuke, I just have to power to make him shut up and pay attention to avoid getting kicked out of class.

I impatiently stare at the clock, 10 more minutes and I'm out of English. This teacher is killing me! I can't listen to her any longer or I'll go insane! Why does this class have to be so boring!

When the bell finally rang I speed walked through that door and straight to the cafeteria, not waiting to obey Naruto, who was calling me to wait for him behind me.

There is one thing I admit I LOVE about this school; is the Food!  
This school as the best Cafeteria! No sloppy goop Monday, no mystery meat Friday. They have food, REAL HUMAN FOOD.

There was Poster hanging on the cafeteria wall, which showed the "theme of today" thing.

_**Monday - Japanese  
Tuesday - Mexican  
Wednesday - Italian  
Thursday - American  
Friday - mixed **__**(those are mostly all the left over from the other days before)**_

Sitting at our usual spot out on the grass under a Cherry Blossom tree, I popped open the top cover of the container that separated me and my delicious Sushi, lucky for me I had enough money for 2 sets. I grinned to myself; I can't wait till I have this yummy delicious food in my tummy to silence is loud growling.

I watched my friends as they sat on a picnic bench not far from where I was. Everyone seemed happy with their choice of meal.  
Naruto with his ramen (he's gonna go back for seconds…or even thirds) Hinata with her small bowl of Ramen.  
I looked up to see Ino and Shikamaru followed by Ten-Ten, taking their spots on the picnic table.  
I noticed someone was missing. As that thought ran through my mind I heard a loud sigh behind me.

I turned, trying peer around the tree, but I could only make out a foot from the corner of my eye.  
I been worried lately, I haven't seen him eaten for at least 2 days, it really concerns me.  
I looked down at my lap, my second container of sushi staring at me, begging to be eaten.  
I sighed and got up, and turned to Sasuke, kneeling in front of him.  
"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I noticed he's been more distant than any other day. I placed the sushi in his lap, he just ignored it.  
"Hn, Nothing" I noticed he was in no mood to talk, I ignored that and continue asking.  
"Sasuke, when you say nothing its always something, please tell me"  
"Tch"  
I rolled my eyes, I grabbed my chopsticks, picking up a roll, and holding in front of his eyes.  
"Eat, so I could stop worrying that you're not trying to kill yourself with starvation" I eyed him. He still ignored me "please" I begged.  
He sighed one more time, and gave in; he opened his mouth and leaned in towards my hand, eating the sushi.  
I handed him the chopsticks, saving himself the embarrassment of been hand fed by me. I knew he pride all too well.

I observed him eat, his jaw biting down as he tried to chew through the seaweed wrap. A light tan tinted his skin from the recent trip to the beach. His hair resembled silk strands, its beauty tempting me to stroke my hands through them.  
His eyes, dark as coal, fixed at something behind me, I watched it glisten and gleam in the morning sun.  
He ate the last roll, I took this opportunity to ask.  
" please Sasuke tell me" I won't stop until I got an answer  
His onyx eyes collided with the blue sky  
" today is exactly 7 years-"  
that was enough information I need to understand.  
How could I be so stupid! I knew today is the mark of the 7th year since his parents murder. Why didn't I think! I felt so guilty my heart felt like it got slammed.

I did something I knew he didn't really like.  
I hugged him I wrapped my hands around his neck.  
I felt him tense at my sudden action, after a few silent minutes he relaxed, wrapping his hands around my waist.  
I didn't want to cry, not in front of him, not in front of everyone, but one single tear betrayed me as I look back at his face.  
He noticed it, and brought me closer to him, he hate hugs, because I know it makes him soft.  
I hid my face in the crook of his neck; I felt his thumb messaging circles on my back, trying to sooth me.

I pulled away from him, I looked into his dark eyes.  
"Please Sasuke, Smile, for me?"  
Ever since that day, I had nightmares about that night, the scene replaying over and over.  
"I'm sorry I asked" I apologized; I knew this will bug me the rest of the day if I didn't apologize.  
"It's ok" he smirked, close enough to the smile I wanted.  
I hugged him again; he returned it immediately without hesitation.  
This is the part of Sasuke I really love, this is the part of Sasuke now one but me as seen.

I felt so comfortable I didn't want to move, but my moment in heaven was interrupted by someone grabbing my shoulder and prying me of Sasuke. I landed with a flip on the grass.  
I was about to yell at the person, but my voiced got clogged with anger as before me stood **THE SLUT** herself Karin.  
She flipped he red hair at me, noticing my death glare targeting her. She pushed up her glasses, and returned the glare, her minions joining in. "Don't you dare touch My Sasuke- baby!" her high pitched voice ringing painfully in my ears.

She suddenly whipped her head around, her oddly cut red hair flying in the air. Her attention now was full on Sasuke.  
She walked up to Sasuke hugging him by the neck  
Sasuke had the most irritated face on.  
I could laugh but I was too angry at amber haired Karin  
"what do you want Karin!" his voice hard and stern.  
" oh I just want to snuggle with My Sasuke-kun" I twitched at the Japanese suffix she gave him, I wasn't the only one, I knew Sasuke was twitching as well but his pride won't show it.  
"Since when was he yours property he isn't anyone's property" I raised my voice, I got angrier, Sasuke isn't an object you can own, he's a real human being.  
"Oh he is MINE" Karin tightened her grip, trying to prove her possession of him.

Karin leaned down to kiss him, but Sasuke rip himself out of her grasp before she could come any closer.  
He stood up and grabbed my hand firmly. His action surprised me as he began to speed walk, I stumbled behind him trying to catch up to his pace.  
"Where are you going?" I looked at our hands intertwined with another.  
"As far as possible from that crazy woman and to be alone with any annoyance for one day" I looked at him that's the longest sentence he has said all day.

* * *

**here you go guys! a new maybe even better verion of chapter 2...i changed alot of things like its structure and some events but it still have the same Base and plot line. i WILL change alot of things. i noticed somethings that were abit too...eh... i want to spice this story abit more..i noticed there isnt much 'flame' between my couple i wanted to make it abit more obvious but less cliche.**  
**im sorry for young readers i will but my crude humor and language in this...it expresses more emotion than having it them nice and polite...im not gonna keep this PG.**

I dont know about The schedule everytime i write it here Fan fiction started to do wierd things...and it might now show up just saying. i dont know if it will show up for you but for me while editing this it keeps dissapearing.

**[A/N: No really there is a girl in my class she doesn't pay attention or talk she only talks to me and no one else and she got better grades than me!]  
fav and review please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:Mall Fun

_**Chapter 3: Mall Fun**_

Time passed so fast after that, before I know it was 5, and I sat there bored in my room after just accomplishing finishing the first homework of the school year.  
School may have just started less than 24 hours ago, but I already feel the need to go out.  
Then an idea hit me _' mom and dad won't be here for a 2 days maybe I could-'_ I grinned to myself.  
I ran to Sasuke's room and knocked.

After a few silent seconds he finally opens it, I was greeted by his messy hair, dark cargo shorts and a wife beater.  
Oh how I just want to feel those sweet abs and- NO, God damn it! Stop that! I Snapped out of it before Sasuke couldn't notice my zoned-out expression.  
"What do you want?" he muttered as he scratched the back of his neck, a habit he took from Naruto.

"I'm bored, get dressed and meet me down stairs in 15 minutes" then I left not letting him have a chance to say.  
I went into my room and change, removing my shirt.  
I was about to unclasp my 'home bra' when suddenly my door burst open "ugh Sakura do I have to-"  
" AAAAAHHH! SASUKE GET OUT GET OUT!" I covered myself with my new shirt throwing the old one at him. I felt my face turning hot as blood rushed to my face.

"Oops Sorry!" he shield himself from the incoming shirt, he look at me not moving "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled he seemed to snap of some zone and realizing he hasn't move yet. He muttered another 'sorry' before leaving my room slamming the door behind him. I checked my door making sure it's locked this time. I leaned on the door and slid down, I held a hand over my chest, my heart was about to rip itself out. I just sat there for a while using different breathing techniques to help calm me down. I need to lock my door more often.

After 15 minutes I finally calmed myself, finding a regular white v neck shirt and skinny jeans. I looked at my hair in the mirror, its light pink shade reflecting on my skin, its length reaching my lower back. I love my hair, I never wanted to cut it, my goal is to let it grow will my thigh.  
It's already been 20 Minutes and still I haven't heard Sasuke Leave his room. I walked up to his door and checked if he even got dressed.  
I walked in to find him shirtless, standing in front of his closet in only his jeans and converse.

"Uh, I don't know what to wear"  
I snapped out of my daydream  
I rolled my eyes and walked up to his closet inspecting the mess it is. I spotted a red t-shirt and pulled it out, placing it over my shoulder as I opened the other door finding a leather jacket with red and white stripes on the arm.  
I threw the clothes at this face and he caught it fore it made contact "hey! Watch it!"  
He stared at the clothes for a moment.  
"Do have to wear this?"

"Yes! I wasted 150 dollars on that jacket for your birthday so wear it! It doesn't look bad on you see?"  
He put on the jacket and I dragged him to the mirror  
" See? You look good in it" I smooth of the wrinkles and fixing the neck color.  
I look at his face, he had infamous Uchiha smirk that will make every girl weak in the knees.  
"We should get going" I suggested I tried to hide my blush that sneakily creped on my face.  
" umm yea"

We left the room and walked into the living room to again find Naruto flipping channels, this time I wacked him with a cushion "I told you you're gonna break it!"  
"Sasuke, Naruto is coming to so you two BEHAVE!"I gave them a glare so they'll listen, they both just stared at opposite directions diverting away from my glare.  
We walked to the bus stop for it being only 6.30 it's already pitched black.  
The buss finally arrived and headed to the biggest mall in down town. It closes at 9 so we have 3 and a half hour to spare.

We spent the first half hour window shopping, Naruto jumping all over the place while I drag Sasuke by the arm.  
I spotted a hat store, having fun I made Sasuke wear a English hat with pink flowers, his face was priceless!  
Naruto had to go the bathroom and right next door was **Forever 21**; I smiled devilishly to myself and dragged Sasuke in with me.

Entering the store all everyone's eyes were on Sasuke then at me with a glare, they can stare all they want at this hot smexi- no damn it I need to stop!

I dragged him towards the dresses "how does this look? How about this? This? OMG Sasuke look at this, oh and this? what about-" Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me out, I couldn't help but began laughing.  
We meet up with Naruto at the large food court  
Unfortunatly we didn't have money so we walked around the court, Mall people are persistent with the samples, we walked around about 3 times till out stomachs where satisfied except for Naruto who just wanted more.  
We keep trying to run away from those people from those booths giving you like a demonstration of their product, one person literally grabbed my shoulder for a demonstrations of some kind of scrunchi for my hair, her hands ready to grab my hair and put it in that damn contraption!

We passed by one of those booths that had accessories for cell phones, I looked around and something caught my eye, it's was a chain with a Cherry Blossom flower with an S on it.  
I really wanted it, but of course I went to the mall, without a wallet!  
The felt the gaze the sales lady was giving me, but what she said next made me stop breathing for a second.  
"Oh sweetie! I'll give it to you for free since you two look cute together! Ah, young love!" she looked up at the ceiling gazing into Lala Land.  
"I'm not her-" Sasuke began but I shut him up  
"yes, we are together"  
Sasuke gave me a look of disbelief.  
I kissed his cheek and whispers in his ear  
"Never say no to free stuff" I hissed giving him a smirk  
The girl thought it was cute so she gave Sasuke one too, it was a blue star with an S on it.  
Then I remembered something  
I checked my pocket and found it  
"Here Sasu, I made this, I forgot to give it to you" I clipped the object to the chain, it was a metal charm with his Clan Symbol on it.

"SAKURA!" I turned and find a VERY hyper active boy running my direction dodging people as he came my way.  
"Come with me! Let's check out the music store!"  
It was only 3 stores away I looked up at its sign _**'Sam's music shop'**_ entering the store we were engulfed with a Musicians paradise.  
100 maybe 1000 of different kinds of instruments, even instrument from different countries.  
I walked over to an organ and placed my hand on it, playing some chords, man that sound creepy! The Store was full today; they had this Open-mic sort of thing.

Naruto waited to go up to a small stage they have set up in the middle, once the spot was free Naruto immediately went for the Drums, Sasuke following behind him going for the Electric guitar.  
For a few years now the guys have been planning to start a band, but because of school they couldn't continue, they are really talented, they already have some songs written, I'm proud to say I know them from heart.  
"Sasuke, Play that song you guys have been working on recently" I asked, I just got a nod in return.  
I joined them on stage, not wanting to seem useless, I was gonna join the singing in the background.  
I recognized the beat and began to get my voice ready.

_**'I'm always screaming my lungs out 'til my head starts spinning  
Playing my songs is the way I cope with life  
Won't keep my voice down  
Know the words I speak are the thoughts I think out loud'**_

Sasuke's voice was smooth as he began to sing, it was raspy at some sections but that's how he sings, it defines him.  
I looked over at him, the guitar in hand and a mic placed in front of him. I looked out at the crowed and I watched at it progressively grew by the second.  
Girls in an instant becoming fan girls and they continue listening to him sing.

_**'I like to keep things honest  
I'm a safe bet like your life's staked on it, for real  
I'd hate to keep you all wondering  
I'm constant like the seasons, I will never be forgotten man'**_

that's when Sasuke turned over to me, his eyes signaling me to do something. Then I suddenly understood what he was trying to tell me

_**'Let's leave no words unspoken  
And save regrets for the broken  
Will you even look back when you think of me?'**_

I sang the little piece, the adrenaline running through me.  
This was the best feeling I've in a while.  
I looked back at him smiling; I was shocked to see him return the smile.  
I haven't seen him this happy in a while either.

_**'All I want is a place to call my own  
To mend the hearts of everyone who feels alone  
Whoa, you know to keep your hopes up high  
And your head down low  
Keep your hopes up high and your head down low'**_

me and Naruto Joined Sasuke in at the chores, I couldn't stop smiling, this was extremely fun! I looked back at the crowed again, I watched them jump in sync with the beat, this little open-mic thing suddenly became a concert, i see people were packed till the entrance.

When the song finally ended the whole store roars in applause, I caught the owner of the store, Sam, in the crowd and noticed that his expression looked pleased.  
Naruto walked over to Sasuke and bowed, Naruto grabbed my arm set me between them, making me bow with them, I can't help but smile and hug both of them.

I noticed Sam walking over us, still applauding, his black hair barely gazing this shoulder tucked behind his ear. He walked up to Sasuke and held out a hand for a hand shake "my, my you kids are good, was that your own song?" he asked, Sasuke returned the hand shake and nodded.  
"Do you guys have a label or anything? You seem professional by the way you play" Sam asked again. This time Naruto spoke "nope sir, we just a Garage band" he smiled and scratched the back of his head a bit nervous speaking with Sam, a former famous musician here in Konoha.

"What would you guys think if I said I could try and get hold of a producer to get you guys a contract with the music business?" he said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed his eyes gleaming in joy.  
"OH MY GOD" I was excited! I'm not a part of the band, I'm just the back up and momentary replacement at times, but the boys will finally get what they always wanted!  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but his expression said everything.  
"So what you kids say? Wanna try the Music Business?" Sam grinned at out reaction, but he was serious.

We all looked at each other, checking if we were thinking the same thing  
then suddenly we all turned "Yes!"  
"Great! Please give me your number so I can contact you when I get a deal"  
We happily give him our numbers; he smiled at us once more, before returning to his spot, observing the next people who will play.  
This whole 'Open-mic' thing was all a scheme to help him to scout for new musicians, and we walked right in to it! And I was so glad we did!

We walked out of the store smiling and laughing both of the guys' arms around my shoulder as we walked out the mall in a line.

When we got home that's when I realized how tired I was.  
I was about to change into my pajamas when something caught my eye out my window.

I watched a black silhouette turn the corner of Naruto's house, and then I saw him pass again from the space between Naruto's house and another neighbor's house.  
That's when I recognized the figure  
the distinctive spikey hair showing me the identity of the mystery man.

I followed him for who knows how long, I didn't pay attention to where he was going till he stops in front of a big gothic looking gate.  
That's where it hit me, where in the cemetery.  
He walked further in I followed silently behind far enough so he wouldn't see me.  
He finally stopped in front a large tombstone.  
I narrowed my eyes

**'Here lay Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha'  
****  
**I hold in a yelp that wanted to be heard.  
I watch Sasuke dropped to his knees and placed a single rose in front of it. I've seen enough, how many times does he come here in the middle of the night for the past 7 years? I've come here many times with him, but this is the first I've ever seen him here alone.  
I merged out of the shadows and walked over to him.  
I placed my hand on his back and felt his muscles become tense at the sudden contact.

He wiped his eyes before facing me, not wanting to hurt his pride of being found crying.  
I hugged him tightly from behind and kissed him on his head, something I've always done.  
I kissed my hand and then placed it on the dark cold granite stone.  
Slowly getting up I grabbed Sasuke's hand, wincing at how cold they where I intertwined out fingers, warming them up.  
"Come on it's getting late" we walked back home in silence hand in hand.

* * *

**THANKS GUYSZ! PLEASE FAV FOLLOW AND REVIEW THIS NEW REEDITED VERION OF CHAPTER 3 MORE IS TO COME!**  
**The song btw is "All I want - A Day to remember" ^^  
i dont know if you understand the detail on sasukes voice i didnt know how to describe it. i have a friend that sings like that smooth at the low slow part put when he need to raise his voice just alittle bit it becomes a litte raspy giving him his distict voice.**


	4. Chapter 4: Exsam Week

_**Chapter 4: exam week**_**  
**_**  
**_"Oh My god Sakura! 3 more weeks till Halloween, I can't wait!"  
I was in the living room peacefully watching a movie till it got interrupted by someone jumping on the couch making me almost fly out of it.  
I groaned can I ever have day of silence? I've got an immature blond with ADHD screaming in my ear, while Sasuke is up stairs listening to songs on max volume! Jeez all I want some peace and quiet!

"yes, Naruto I realized that" I'm starting to get irritated  
"so do you know what your costume is?"  
"No, Naruto"  
"Are you planning on making one?"  
"I don't know Naruto"  
"You know you can't go to the Halloween dance without a costume?"  
"Yes Naruto!"  
"Are you-"  
**"I DONT FUCKING KNOW YET NARUTO, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**

He cringed in his seat backing away slightly, fear ran through his eyes.  
I regretted screaming at him, but that's what he gets disturbing me.  
"I'm sorry, Naruto I didn't mean to I'm just a little...Stressed"  
Of course I'm stressed! First semester of exam week begins next week and if you get one Subject under the score of 3.0 you officially fail, ugh I hate that rule! _**[A/n: my scores are based on the Dutch system I'm taught with its easy its 1 to 10, 10 of course the highest.]**_  
I need to make latest all of them 7.0 or higher!  
"Please tell Sasuke to turn it down a bit I think the neighbors are getting worried and call the cops because all of that screaming from the music"

He immediately stood up and walked up stairs, I heard a door open then short argument then the door closing hard, the music was now a little bit louder but the next song that played was a bit softer than the others, I liked this song it was;  
_**' Something by Escape The Fate'**_

I turned and saw Naruto coming down holding his head  
"I failed"  
"Hn"  
Sasuke must have hit him.  
_Hn! Hn? Omg Sasuke is starting to rub off on me_!  
I had a mental fit for a good 3 seconds till Naruto broke the silence.  
"Soo…Which exams do we have first?"  
I stared at the ceiling trying to remember slapping my thigh in the process.  
Aha! I remember!  
"Let's see  
Monday is Biology and History  
Tuesday is English and Geography  
Wednesday is P.E , computer/Career  
Thursday is Spanish and Math  
And Friday is music and Art"

What I like about exams week is that school will start at 9:30 then the usual 7:45 and it ends 12:00 instead of 3:00 we get 30 min of learning between exams just in case you missed something

Naruto had a worried face on, recognizing that expression he has every semester…he didn't learn shit.  
Then I remembers something important.  
I turned to the blond boy next to me his feet hanging off the edge of the couch.  
"Uh...Naruto, how good are you in Spanish?"

Ugh how I hate that class just thinking about it gives me shivers, I had to take that class because it came with the school, man the teacher sucks ! She talks like a dead person, the only person who I see paying attention in class was the Foreign Exchange student from Spain I think she's the only one who understands what that dead woman is talking about!

" nope fail" he have me a thumbs down  
" but I heard Sasuke is Good At It he knows the Basics "  
Sasuke? That boy does nothing in class he doesn't even open his books and he gets better grades than me.  
I sighed, since I had no other choice.  
I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed my Spanish book and notebook; I walked out if my room and knocked on Sasuke's Door.  
I took a while before he answered it.  
" what?" he asked groggy  
" can you help me with my Spanish? I fail at it"  
I stared at the ground waiting for his typical response "no" but I was surprised when he opened his door wider for me to enter  
" ok Fine"  
I entered his room and sat on his bed.

his room was as big as mine we both have a balcony [well the baloney stretches from my room to his we share the big baloney it has a roof so it's kind of like a patio but you can climb up at so u can stare at the stars]  
The Balcony/patio has two chairs and a table and it has the view of our back yard and the entire city.  
Our back yard is a pool in the making; Naruto and Sasuke use it as a skating bowl at the mean time.

Well anyway on with Sasuke.  
Sasuke's room was dark blue on the wall where the head of his bed laid was his Family clan Symbol and all over the wall where posters of different kinds of bands  
His room was on the up back left side of the house while mine was the up

I was about to ask him what we need for Spanish when I felt something fluffy touching against my legs, to my surprise it was my cat Blossom !( it was Naruto's Idea for the name)  
She was black, her face, tummy and paws where the only thing white  
"Omg Blossom ! You were in here all along! I was starting to think you ran away" I Picked up the cat she started rubbing her head against my arm and liking my finger and started purring.  
" yea she wouldn't stop following me or leave my room"  
Sasuke sat next to me on the bed, Blossom stood up and sat on his lap, arching her back before she took a nap "Does almost everything female follow and worship you or something?"

" ha ha ha" he said sarcastically  
" I'm serious! Ino told me that Karin has a shrine of you in her closet and that she stalks the house about 5:00 till midnight EVERYDAY...hmm isn't 5:00 the time you usually take a shower and midnight when you're already deep in sleep?" I said with a smirk, if Ino says it's true, it's true.

He looked at me like a deer in headlights, I watched him walked over to the glass door and closed the curtain.  
I think he'll be changing his usual routine from now on.  
"so what do you need help with?" his voice sound troubled as he tries to forget the fact that he's being watched in his sleep.  
" just the basic of Spanish, then maybe after that I can understand everything else"  
"ok" and we began the torture.

" you see everything that finish with  
-Ar will be  
Yo- A  
Tu- As  
El- A  
Nosotros- Amos  
Vosotros- Ais  
Usted- An

Everything that finishes with -Ir will be  
Yo- E  
Tu- Es  
El- E  
Nosotros- Imos  
Vosotros- Eis  
Usted- En

For exsample;  
VIVIR  
Yo- Vive  
Tu- vives  
El- vive  
Nosotros- vivimos  
Vosotros- viveis  
Usted- Viven

and here it 'corregir los errores y llenar el tiempo verbal correcto' just means find the mistakes and correct them in the correct tense like here has-"

_[A/N: Spanish is one of the courses I fail at, I can understand it, but understanding its rules? Not so much…I took this straight out of my notebooks]  
_  
I zoned out for a bit, Sasuke just read a Spanish sentence perfectly without that weird American accent added to it, now that was Sexy.  
What was he explaining again? I don't know…we've been at this for 2 hours.  
I Kind of get it, just a little bit.  
I looked over at Sasuke, his face Patient, no sign of irritation or nothing.  
" So you get it now?" oh shit, was he talking to me? No shit Sherlock, we are the only one in the room! Quick think fast "uh yeah kind of, you explain better than the teacher" Shannaro! Nice save Sakura!

We went on for a little bit longer, after a while we thought it was enough before I fall asleep.  
Sasuke and I headed downstairs towards the kitchen.  
I watched as Sasuke pulled out last night take out "heat some up for me too" I heard a 'Hn' and I knew he did was he was told.  
As soon as it was done, the door bell rang, Sasuke moved from his spot and answer it.  
I peered over Sasuke's figure, there and behold stood Karin, her tank top showing to much cleavage _(I think she stuffed her bra a bit, MATH :low neck tank top + Push up bra + stuffing bra = you look like a slut. Trust me I learn my lesson just minus the stuffing bra_) and a skirt that was too high from her knee.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" her 'flirty' voice rang through my ears making me want to gag" I just wanna ask since it Saturday if you wanna-"  
"Not interested" Sasuke slams the door hard on in her face, I wanted to give him a high five so badly but I held it in.  
I looked at the clock it was 5:00, told you Ino's Gossips are true.  
"What did I tell you stalker!" I pointed to the window on the side of the door, where a very desperate looking Karin stood.  
Sasuke walked all over the kitchen and living room closing all the windows and shutting the curtains.  
" well we have that controlled...For now" I sighed  
" what happens at night? She might open the balcony window and crawl into your bed when you're sleeping "Naruto suggested his silly grin plaster all over his face.  
With a flash Sasuke ran upstairs, me and Naruto sat there in silence, trying to hear anything, soon we hear a light 'click' and a 'thud'.  
I imagined him locking it, and then stacking a chair under the door.  
Naruto and I couldn't help but start laughing.

After a few minutes of making sure Karin wouldn't break into the house -we even turn on the security alarm- we sat and watched National Geographic channel, they were talking about stuff people eat that to others is Taboo, minutes later we all just want to puke when a man drank a snakes still beating hard and blood and another man eating a bull's uhh _''manhood...''_  
(Sasuke and I both dropped our forks)  
Then we changed the channel to animal planet we saw two pigs uhh  
_'going at it'._  
We quickly change to Discovery Channel just when a girl started screaming because she's giving birth. I just grabbed the remote from Naruto, turning off the TV, chucking the remote across the room.  
We all just sat there quiet staring at the black screen, not wanting to say anything.  
Naruto was first to break the silence.  
" I think I'm gonna go home now"  
He walked like a Zombie out of the door, Not bothering to say anything else.  
" I think I'm going to bed now "I was traumatized; I saw things…things what where not meant for TV.  
Why does the TV even show that? It's only 9:00!  
"uh huh I think me to"  
We decided to wake up early taking advantage of the time school begins.  
Walking close to school we stopped by a small strip mall.  
Hanging at Starbuck, we sat there in the shade.  
Taking a sip of my Cold Chocolate Frappuccino, I let a dreamy sigh as the cold liquid trail down my throat.  
It was a nice day, it was peaceful and quiet.

Unfortunatly I spoke to soon, as saw red in my peripheral vision.  
"Incoming" I whispered, but it was too late.  
Karin was alreadyclinging on Sasuke from behind.  
Sasuke's face stayed void, but his body tensed at the crazy lady's touch.  
"Hey Sasuke-Kun, I haven't seen you since Saturday! I've been standing in front of you yard, your house looks like you weren't home" She whispers in Sasuke's ear but it was loud enough for me to heard  
" I told you! Crazy Stalker" I yelled, pointing my accusing finger at her.  
Sasuke got even more tensed even more.  
" Oh Shut Up Forehead!" the red head was already practically sitting on his lap  
" Oh Fuck Off Karin" I retorted back, I controlled myself to not throw my Frappuccino at her nice white blouse, I don't wanna get murdered in my sleep.

Suddenly Sasuke stood up, making her fall flat on her butt on the cement floor, Karin hit the table and made Sasuke's hot mocha fall all over her, staining her once nice pristine white blouse. I heard her hiss in pain as the hot liquid seeped through her clothes, burning her skin.  
Nearby students " oooooooohhhhhh"-ed while some toke videos and pictures.

"come on guys let's go" Sasuke face expressed irritation and anger, we obeyed what he said, not wanting to get on his bad side.  
Once we reached school we separated, I wanted to go check on Sasuke, I looked like was about to punch someone in the stomach, but I decided not to, he needs his peace to calm down.

As I walked down the hall, my phone started ringing.  
_**' did Sasuke Did this?' sent from Ino**_  
A video was sent, the video showed Karin on the floor trying to get up and clean off the mocha of her shirt, in the background showed Naruto's, Sasuke's and I's retreating figures.

I grinned slightly as i texted back _**' she fell and hit the table and made Sasuke's drink fall all over her' sent from Sakura.**_  
_**'ooohhh well good for her!' sent from Ino  
' where are you Ino?' sent from Sakura  
' look on your left 'sent from Ino  
**_Huh? I turned, and to my surprise I see her across the hall she started texting something  
My phone rang  
_**'hi' sent from Ino  
**_She walked over to me while I read it  
"Ok I think it's a perfect time to open my jacket"  
I un-zipped it it's was a light green shirt that said _**' STOP texting me I'm right Next to you**_!'  
She dropped her head "ok fine"  
The bell rang and we got 30 minutes to study before the test.

_****_  
Exams are finally over!  
I Walked to my mentor's class, papers with your name was placed on his desk containing our scores.

_**Name: Sakura Haruno  
Class: 2-A  
English- 9.0  
History- 8.6  
Computer/ career- 9.0  
P.E- 8.1  
Biology- 9.4  
Music- 8.9  
Art- 9.5  
Math- 8.3  
Geography- 8.0  
Spanish-7.7  
Congrats You Pass  
Keep working hard  
**_  
Spanish a 7.7!  
I never passed Spanish before this is the highest I've ever got for it! If I keep this up I can finally pass this class!  
I looked to my right and saw Sasuke, pleased with his scores.  
I hugged him "THANK YOU Thank YOU! You helped my pass my Spanish!"  
I squished Sasuke in a death hug and he returned the favor.

I was on my way out of school, but my stomach began pinching, I think I ate too much Sushi "be right back guys"  
I walked to the girls bathroom, I drank some pills that I have for emergency in my bag. I carefully washed my face making sure I won't smudge my eyeliner.  
I was about to open the door when a hand stop me, I looked at the owner of the hand, scowling once I noticed who it was.

" what do you want...Karin?"  
" what is Sasuke-kun to you?"  
" what!" what is this crazy stalker talking about?  
"I said what is Sasuke TO YOU!"  
She grabbed a fist full of my hair, I wince when I felt some of my strands pulled at the roots." What are you talking about? He's Like My own brother"  
" Don't you dare lie to me! IVE HAD IT! he never pays attention to ME! HE ONLY TALKS TO YOU! HE ONLY LISTENS TO YOU, WE ALWAYS WALKS WITH YOU IT'S ALWAYS YOU YOU YOU YOU!"

I tried my hardest to cower away, but Karin's grip on my hair was too strong. I tried screaming but her minions covered my mouth and held me down. Karin looked at me, her red eyes flaming with hate.  
I watched her pulled out a pair of scissors.  
'No! No! PLEASE NO!' I thought I tried screaming again, it just came out muffled and inaudible. "My, my Sakura, you have such long hair! I might have taken YEARS for you to grow it this long" her voice just screams loathe.  
"Did you know Sakura? Sasuke HATES girls with short hair?" she pulled my hair higher, pulling out more strands.  
"IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET EVEN BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS HIM!"  
I closed my eyes shut, I begged this was all just a nightmare, I must have fallen asleep in English, but all my begging wasn't worth it when I felt my something touching my skin, I tensed even more.  
Suddenly I felt pain everywhere, I wanted to scream, nothing came out, I wanted to move, but I couldn't move at all.  
The last thing I was the pair of scissors falling to the ground next to my face, covered with blood, my blood.

"What's taking Saku so long?" Naruto began pacing back and forth impatiently looking at the school entrance, hoping he might spot the late Pinkette.  
" Hn" the Uchiha sat on the grass, his expression stoic.  
"you could at least care about her Sasuke! I swear you treat her like she doesn't even exist! " Naruto clenched his fist into tight, he was getting pissed off at Sasuke's attitude.  
Then suddenly Ino came Running at them, her face frightened.  
"Ino what's wrong!" the look Ino was expressing, made Naruto stomach fill sick.  
" It's Sakura" her voice shaking.  
Sasuke immediately whipped his hair around, his face once stoic now dripping with worry.  
"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice was hard.  
"A student found her in the bathroom; she's hurt badly" Ino looked even more frightened, her eyes glassy as she tried not to cry.  
"What are we waiting for? " Sasuke's voice was menacing, you can hear the anger in it, but you can sense the worry that tinted it.

Sasuke burst through the door, watching it hit the opposing wall and stayed open. Storming in, he searched for the pink headed Sakura.  
Unexpectedly his heart just stopped, his frame shaking once his eyes set upon an unconscious Sakura covered in blood.

He kneeled down beside her, ignoring the pool of blood he was kneeling in.  
Slowly, the Uchiha picked her up, in a way that he was supporting her on his chest.  
The boy held her, held her close in his arms.  
The vision of his parents flashed brightly in his mind, and he tried not to think of the worst.  
"Sakura, Sakura! Can't you hear me? Sakura! What happened? Who did this to you? Sakura!" Ino inspected if she had any serious injuries while Naruto ran to Tsunade to see if anyone actually called for help already.

Sakura was motionless, her breathing slow and weak.  
Cuts decorated her skin as blood oozed out, Staining her clothes of bright red.  
"She's loosing too much blood, Sasuke!" Ino was shaking, her hand covered in blood as she applied pressure to the deep cuts stopping the bleeding.

Sasuke was growing more impatient by the second, it's been 20 minutes and still no ambulance.  
He took his shirt of, ripping its thin fabric and wrapping it around her wounds, stopping the bleeding more effectively.  
15 more minutes passed and still nothing.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; slowly he lifted her in his arms firmly.  
He ran to the Hospital, situated only 3 blocks away, with the dying Sakura in his arms…


	5. Chapter 5: Important To Me

_**Chapter 5: Important to me**_

I last thing I remember was texting Ino for help.  
The next thing I knew I was in a white room  
My arm was burning and stinging  
But there was something warm in my hand soothing the pain  
I turned to my left to find a sleeping Sasuke holding my hand I turned to my right Naruto was slouching asleep on a chair he was falling of the chair  
I turned back to sasuke  
I tried lifting my hand but it stung. So i just squeezed his hand  
"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke"  
His eyes opens slowly but shot open when he saw me

"SAKURA!!"  
naruto he jumped of at sasuke's yelling fell out of his chair on the hard floor  
"SAKURA YOUR AWAKE!!"  
the guys were hovering over me  
" I'm fine I'm fine!! My arms are just stinging!"  
" a vain was cut you where losing alot of blood"  
" Sakura who did this to you?!"

Naruto had a serious face on I had a stern voice and glare  
It was scaring me I never saw this part of naruto before it's like Over Protective Brother Mode was switched on  
I looked at my arms they where wrapped In gauze I looked over my shoulder my long past chest length hair was gone I was now just laying on my shoulder  
I sighed  
" sakura..."  
" it was karin she was mad because I hang out with you guys..."  
" OK I HAD IT I'm tierd with karin ! I lost alot of important people to me already I don't want to lose more! Do you have any idea how close you came to dying if you haven't text Ino you could have bled to death!!!"  
sasuke stood up looked into my eyes  
" me and Naruto lost our family, people important to us, we dont want to lose another one, your important to us **you are important to Me** !"  
Naruto hold my other hand  
" we don't know how far Karin might go. if you ever need something please tell us we are here for you"  
I could hold it in anymore I let out a cry  
All these years I was there for them now it's time for them to be there for me  
I couldn't move so I squeezed there hands the both Hug me and wipe my tears  
I've got two Guardian Angels now

The doctor came in  
" so miss Haruno I see you are awake u gave us a little scare the nurses where running when they saw two boys carrying you covered in blood if these boys haven't found you you won't still be here"  
I stared at naruto and sasuke I noticed they weren't wearing the shirts they wore this morning just the tanks they wore underneath they had blood on it  
I turns back to the doctor  
" yep. I've got two Guardian Angels looking over me " they both squeeze my hand  
" you lost alot of blood but by tomorrow tonight or should I say tonight you may leave"  
"Huh? how long have I've been asleep"  
" you've been asleep for over 12 Hours"  
" what??!" I looked at the clock it was 4 am Wow..  
" you lost over 1 liter of blood and what was left wasn't enough to keep you conscious so we gave you an IV"  
I states at the IV on my arm is causing the burning  
" I'll come and check up on you again in a few hours" with that he left

I looked at sasuke and naruto the blood on their shirt was scaring me  
" did you guy really stayed the whole time with me?"  
" like we said you important to us" narutos eyes started to soften  
But sasukes still was hard and cold  
Then suddenly the door burst open  
And out came Ino running in and hinata close behind  
" OMG SAKURA!! I'm  
Happy your alright!!"  
SHe gave me a death hug  
"Ino...I.....can't..... Breath!"  
"oh sorry"  
" hi sakura I'm glad ur ok to"  
She said with a shy voice  
" you girls stayed with all night for me 2?"  
" yea me hinata and tenten were here all night tenten couldn't stay she said for me to give you a hug" she's was about to hug me  
" uhh I think the death hug from earlier covers it "

Later That Night  
" so miss haruno u seem stabel I may leave the hospital" whit what again he left  
Ahh finaly I can move a whole day in those hospital beds are not comfy  
When I made the guys go change and eat earlyr  
They came back with the car ( sasuke and naruto was thought early  
How to use the Car for emergency use)  
Sasuke was driving while  
Naruto was in the back seat with me  
Supporting me  
We Finaly gone home naruto brought me to my room while sasuke went to park the car

" ok are you sure your ok?"  
He slowly sat me down on my bed  
" yea you can go home now "  
" ok are you going to school tomorrow?"  
"yea  
"My right hand doesn't hurt"  
He nodded and walked out as soon as he left sasuke came in  
" you sure you can go to school?"  
" yes I need to face my fears I can't hind from her forever"  
" I'll never forgive her"  
"sasuke don't do anything to harsh"  
" I'm not I'm just gonna scare her so she can leave me alone I'm tiers of ignoring her already it time for Me put my foot down!"

I had no response  
I walked to the mirror I saw the heeling scar on my cheek and my hair  
In the hospital Ino fixed it so it's styled  
My hair was never this short  
Just looking at it now makes me miss what I could do with it  
" you look good with your hair short"  
I stared at him from re mirror  
" your just saying that to make  
Me feel better"  
" no I'm serious you do look good"  
He walks over and ruffles my hair  
" I still wonder how it's naturally pink"  
" it's a Mystery that no one can solve"  
" it's getting late" sasuke went over to the door " goodn-"  
I interrupted him I didn't want to be left alone  
" sasuke pls stay here with me"  
He was hesitant but he closed the light and lay down on the bed next to me I lay my head on his chest  
" thanks sasuke, you and Naruto toke  
Care of me"  
" no problem"  
I fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat I wish I could stay like this for ever

I woke up in the morning the nice chiseled man who was sleeping in my bed was gone  
_**' AWW I WAS GOING TO SEDUCE HIM'**__  
' shut up inner sakura alteast I I can controls my hormones'  
__**' SAKURA... ME IS YOU!!'**__  
_  
I heard a noise in the kitchen I toke a nice shower and put new bandages on my arm and leg  
I just wore jeans and a  
Hoodie wanted to cover my arms  
I looked at the mirror and try to see something with my hair I just wore a black hair band  
I walked down stares sasuke and naruto where making breakfast  
Wow what is going on!!  
" oh hey Sakura here"  
Naruto gave me a plate with eggs bacon and pancake  
" waw what's going on?"  
" these years you've taking care of us now it's our time to take care of you know"  
" I don't know why but I'm liking it!"

_**At school  
**_We walked into the hallway then I saw a glimpse of Karin I grabbed on to sasuke and narutos arm karin walked up to me and grabbed my hair

" WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOREHEAD!!"  
I yelp in pain  
Sasuke walked up to her  
" sasuke-"  
Sasuke pinned Karin against the lockers with a crash  
" sasuke babe you hurting me!"  
" don't you dare hurt Sakura Again U almost killed her!" he slammed her again on the Locker  
" if u lay another finger on her again I WILL kill you! "  
" but baby-"  
" don't you dare baby me !! I lost my mom and dad and my brother! I don't want to lose another person who's important to me!! I could call the police and have you in jail for this but sakura talked me out if it! Karin put this in you fucking stupid head I don't like you and I never will! No man in their right mind will SO GO AWAY I don't wanna see you talk or annoy me again!!"

Karin was breaking  
Sasuke let her go she slumped to the ground  
that's the first time sasuke ever talked about his parents in front of somebody else he practically told the whole school just know!  
Karin stood up and ran tripping a few time  
Sasuke was fuming  
I touched his arm  
" sasuke calm down"  
" calm down!? that's the person who almost killed you ! I don't wanna see that scene again of a body of someone important to me on the floor dying"  
I hugged him  
" please sasuke calm down calm down "  
he slam his fist on a locker and walked away  
" Naruto make sure he won't hurt anyone"  
He nodded and stalk of after sasuke

" is he gonna be ok?" Ino asked worried  
" as soon as he calms down everyone us safe all that anger was building up all this time he needs to let it out" later that day at the end if school I never saw Karin well i saw her a few times but as soon as she sees me she runs away I hope she finally learns her lesson  
Sasuke really scared her I swear I saw red in his eyes but that's impossible I must be imagining

Home  
" So what you guys wanna do?"  
" wanna to to the park?"  
" sure"  
We all grabbed our bikes and ride to the park there's a special side walk for bikes all around the park

CRASH!!  
I turned and looked where the noise came from  
And there bedside mangled bikes was naruto on top of Hinata  
From my view hinata was as red as a tomato  
Here's my perfect opportunity  
" naruto. Halloween. Ask .dance" I yelled at him sasuke and naruto looked at me with confused look  
The naruto finaly understood  
He stood up helped hinata up  
" uhh soo hinata I was wondering..."  
He scratched the back of his head

' _**OH GOD JUST ASL HER ALTEADY!'  
' finaly something we both agree on inner sakura'**_

" y-yes N-n-naruto "  
Hinata looked like she's about to pass out  
" would you go out with me to the Halloween dance ?"  
Hinata looked shock she couldn't speak she just nodded a thousand times  
" yesss" naruto have her a hug  
Which was a bad idea  
Hinata fainted  
" hinata ? Hinata ?"  
He was shaking her  
I walked up to them  
" quit doing that your gonna kill her she just fainted"  
" huh? Why!?"  
" ugh your clueless naruto!"


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween 1

_**Chapter 6: Halloween 1**_

" yay! Yay! Yay! 1 More week till Halloween!"  
Naruto once again screamed in my ear  
"Come one Lets Make Our Costume Already!! It's next Saturday "

Only a few days part since the incident with Karin and looks like everyone calmed down my wounds are already scars so I don't need to worry  
I accepted the way my hair is now

After 1 hour we decided Ninjas XD  
_**[A/N: you know everything they wear in shippuden some of my details maybe wrong so don't hurt me! I don't have a good memory and I have a small vocabulary (means I don't know big words)]  
**_For a moment I designed sketch of out costume we need lots of fabric and the accessories  
" ok Naruto your energetic so come with me and help me"  
Naruto drove me to the outlet mall  
I was getting worried I keep telling him drive normal so we won't get pulled over I don't wanna know how much a boot for driving underage cost... I can't wait till February till I can take the driving test!

We walked in the mall into a costume store  
we didn't want to buy our costume we made it our self! They didn't argue about what costume I designed for them  
well I really didn't design it I saw these costume in a ninja cartoon show and I thought it look good

_**(she watched Naruto and didn't even know it XD) **_

_**[A/N: my Description may be abit off but u know what I mean if not why are you reading this if you don't know Naruto]  
**_  
Naruto is dressed as the head of the show was a blond hyper active boy who never gives up and want to show everyone what he really got  
Cuz everyone doesn't believe in him he has a demon sealed inside of him.

I'm gonna dress like the girl with pink hair _(I don't have to wear a wig!)_ she is Naruto team mate who was in love with another team mate she was hopeless at first but the learned medical jutsu to help people

And sasuke is going as the guy who was there team mate but left to kill his brother for revenge because he killed his entire clan and went to someone for more power

For some reason all this kinds sounds familiar... Ehh whatever it's just a cartoon

in the costume store we bought the ninja tools (shurikens and kunai's) the head bands the ninja has that has a leaf on it _(a leaf it looks like a snail fell on its back and can't get up!!)_ craft wood.  
a rope, purple dye for the rope blue prints for shoes and lots and lots of fabric

When we came home I was to tired to walk downstairs Naruto ( who still has energie) and sasuke had to bring those things to the sewing room  
In the basement  
I need energie so I can measure the guys ,to make to costume

" Naruto sasuke can you go down to star bucks and by me something here's money buy yourself something to and Naruto switch to decaf " I said in a monotone I had no energie if we want to finish before Halloween  
They left star bucks was 10 min walk away  
I flipped thru the channels I nothing on I looked at the clock _what only 7:25 ???! I'm tired!!_

I checked over my design sketches  
They seem Perfect especially sasuke's  
His costume is open shirt, big long sleeves some sort of long glove a rope on the waist long baggy pants a other cloth in front of it and shoes that almost reaches the knee and a sword  
Naruto searched how to make a Katana on the Internet so he and sasuke can do it  
Mine was easy just a red shirt with a zipper going from the middle to the side.  
A skirt and shorts underneath with shoes more like boots to my knees mine has gloves and elbow pads like things

Narutos was a bit difficult it has color change its black with orange and in the back a red swiggely thingy then his orange pants  
Sigh this may take a while

" oh honey were home!!"  
" hn "  
I just played along I put my sweetie voice on XD  
" oh Naru honey did you being the drinks?!"  
" yess sweetie!"  
Naruto came over and sat by me and gave me my StarBucks  
" oh thank you dear"  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek  
"hn"  
I turned to sasuke he needs to let lose more  
" come here Sasu honey give me some love!"  
He scotched away  
" I think leaving you alone made you insane"

_It's true when I'm alone I kind a start talking to myself and stuff that happens when I'm alone but it rarely happens __**[A/N: heh.. I'm like that when I'm alone I talk to myself or rol-play with myself]**_  
"oh shut up uchiha!"  
I playfully punched his arm  
Naruto turned on the TV  
" Naruto I swear if u put discovery channel national geographic of animal planet I'm gonna beat your ass!"  
We've learned what happens the last time so we settled with SpongeBob SquarePants I picked up the measuring tape and my sketch  
" come here Naruto I need to measure you for the costume"  
It toke a while Naruto couldn't stop moving I thought I told him to switch to decaf!  
" ok sasuke your turn "  
Sasuke was easier I just needed the arm length and I'll use his jeans to measure his pants size  
" ok umm sasuke could you help me"  
It was unconformable when we had to check my 3 sizes _(bust, hip, waist)_  
I swear I was 100 different shades of red

_**'CRAWL INTO HIS ARMS STRADEL HIM SEDUCE HIM'**__  
' oh shut up inner sakura!!'_

"ok I'll start making them tomorrow so let's make the Katana"  
We got to the sewing room  
And there had the arts and craft section with wood saws paint  
The guys started cutting it and snapping it  
I when over to the fabrics and started cutting out sasuke's costume pieces

After 3 hours  
I'm done cutting  
And I looked over and the guys are sanding the wood blade ready to get a silver paint job

Friday the day before Halloween  
I was surprised how fast I finished them  
I looked them over now I had to see if the fit well but we want to surprise each other

"Hey Naruto Sasuke come down here!"  
Naruto came running like always and sasuke walking far behind  
"here guys I'm done! Now go to your rooms and try it but don't show it to anyone it's a surprise!"  
" yay! Oh oooohhhh Sakura!! Did u hear tomorrow me; Sasuke and Shikamaru are going to be the Band playing for the Halloween Dance At school"  
OMG now they tell me  
" OMG I can't wait! Now go on try them and Naruto under your jacket u need to wear a black shirt "  
" okie dokie!!"  
With that they left  
I went to my room and check it out  
It fit perfectly! I tried the boots and they look awesome  
This Halloween is gonna  
be awesome!!


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween 2

_**Chapter 7: Halloween 2**_

**Halloween day  
**I woke up with sun shining in my face I saw it was only 7 ugh it's soo  
Early and there is already someone running around the house  
I went down stairs  
Naruto ( of course) putting his drum set in the car along with a electric guitar we borrowed from Neji  
and looks like his in a hurry  
" whoa whoa what's the hurry Naruto?"  
" oh good morning sakura oh were going alittel trick or treating at the mall before 4 because we have to be at school by 3 to set things up for the band can u go wake up sasuke so we can go I'll go wear my costume now"  
He was out of the door before  
I could even respond

I walked into sasuke's room  
I knocked  
_No answer_  
I turn the knob it was opened  
And there lying on the bed was Sasuke sleeping like an angel I didn't want to wake him but we had to go  
" sasuke?..Oh Sasuke wake up!"  
I shoke his shoulder he groaned  
" just 5 more minutes mommy"  
He mumbled  
LOL that was so funny I couldn't help but giggle  
" come on sasuke we need to go and u need to be at school by 3 for sound check"  
" hmmmmm"  
I scoffed u walked to the glass door and open the dark curtain  
" go away" he covers his face with the pillow  
I walked to his bed and started jumping  
**" wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey wakey !!!"**  
" go away you demon child!"

I had no choice  
I walked to the kitchen and poor a nice cold water  
I walked back to his room  
I sat on his stomach  
" ok sasuke if u don't wake up right now I'll pore this glass of water on you!"  
" ok ok fine "  
He sat up grabbed the glass of water and drank it  
" heyy!"  
" what?? I was thirsty "  
" whatever" I stood up" I'm gonna shower first" I walked out Of the room and toke  
A nice hot shower

I was dressed and dried my hair abit then sasuke came in  
" does anymore knock anymore!?"  
" nope" he started taking his clothes off  
I hold in a nosebleed  
" you can't just take your clothes off like that in front of a girl!"  
He looked around  
"a girl? I don't see a girl in here? Do you?"  
I threw a towel at his face my bra slipped out and hang in front of his eyes he held it op inspecting it I grabbed it out of his hands and stormed to my room.

I straighter my hair a bit and wore the costume a turned in the mirror abit  
_' hmm if I was a ninja I'll wear this everyday'_ I thought I love the light pink skirt and the black Shorts under neat the shirt was cut in the middle it looks like it was made for running and jumping  
I wore the boots they looked to cute not too high to kill my feet but perfect  
I when to my make up kit that I rarely use but alittel Smokey eye and a hint of eyeliner it just makes my eyes pop and a thin layer of lip-gloss  
I put the eye liner lip-gloss  
And my cell phone in the pouch I made  
For the costumes that will clip on the back of the pants  
I put the kunais and shurikens  
In the holder and tied it to my right leg I wore the elbow pads and the gloves  
I put on the headband  
I toke one last look in the mirror and left the room check if I had everything I needed  
I walked down stairs Naruto was down stairs in his costume already  
He looked up  
" you look good "  
" not bad yourself love the necklace"  
I stared at the sword shape green thing on the necklace  
" thanks, it's my dad's "  
He had the black and orange jacket with the orange pants his kunai holster was also on his right leg he the head band on his forehead making his hair even more spiky then it was before  
The tree lines he has on both cheeks kind of compliments the costume.

" hn, are we going yet?"  
I turned behind me slowly  
On the stairs was the great sasuke uchiha the costume made him hotter than before you can see his toned chest! On his back I can see the sword holding on the bow around his wait  
On his neck you can see the tattoo he did last year in the summer...

Anyway…  
His hair was spikier on the back  
_**(it's already naturally like that how more spiky can it be?!)**_ now I know where my hair gel went.  
I was holding in all fan girl screams  
_' save then for the party!'_ I thought I can scream there and no one will notice Im insane  
We drove to the mall .

You had no idea how many times people stopped us to take pictures  
I didn't know this anime was that famous  
Some of them told us to do some stance or look doing this scene one made me almost kiss sasuke  
" Please!"  
" I'm sorry no!"  
" pretty please!!"  
She gave me a puppy dog face  
" this just for the fans" I told sasuke  
" sakura where are in costume we can act like them and stuff then everything that happens today doesn't do anything who we really are. It's fun it's Cosplay act like your character it's like acting" Naruto told me hmm' it's just for the fans , it's just acting' We watched enough of the show to understand the character but there was something about them that I can't put a finger on it  
I gave in  
I walked to sasuke  
" fine what do u want us to pose?"  
" just look into grab his shit color and look eyes"  
Well that's easy  
But one thing was they made me grab his shirt color and make me look like I was about to kiss him I could feel his warm breath on my lips _**Yess we were that CLOSE!!!**_  
After a moment in heaven we went  
To eat man now I know how a model feels like!

After that more fans made us pose a fighting scene  
I'm in the middle in a fighting stance Naruto is on my right in a crouching stance doing a hand sigh  
Sasuke is on the other side drawing his sword in front of his face

But when we made that stance people crowded us taking pics one person told sasuke and Naruto to look like there gonna kill eatchother before we knew it was 2 and we had to go  
We retched school before 3 and we went into the gym it was transformed into a haunted house the decor wasn't half bad

They guys went to stage while I look for people I know  
" SAKURA!!"  
I turn around and Ino And Hinata tackling me  
Ino was dressed as a Sexy Nurse  
Hinata was an ice princess  
" like your costume"  
Ino eyed my costume  
" it's really pretty" Hinata said  
" yours are awesome to"  
Then we jumped at a sudden noise

On stage where Naruto _( on drums, back vocals)_  
Sasuke _( guitar ,singer)_  
Shikamaru _( bass, back vocals)_ his costume was Vampire

They where testing everything and did the test song  
_**America's Sweethearts by Fall Out Boy**_  
During the song I saw Naruto wink at Hinata she blushed and look away  
Me and Ino looked at eatchother  
" Aaaaaaawwwww"  
" oh Sakura there's a after party at my house tonight come !"  
" sure!"

**1Hour Later**  
The gym was filling with people from and not from school everyone is invited  
after a long time of sitting I needed to dance Naruto and Hinata where dancing since the party began  
" sasuke ? Do you wanna dance"  
I wasn't the first person to ask him that that day saw a bunch of fan girls sneaking peeks at him  
" I don't dance "  
" ah suit yourself "  
I was dancing on my own to  
_**'Just Dance by Lady Gaga'**_  
In the sea of people  
I saw the most popular guy in school Sai

He came up to me  
But before he could even got the chance to speak some grabbed my hand and dragged me to the edge of the crowd  
And well well in front of me was someone I never thought to dance with  
" Well Well the great Sasuke Uchiha does Dance "  
" I change my mind"  
We danced To the next song  
_**' Angels Cry by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'**_  
It was slow  
I had my hands on his neck  
His were on my waist

_**' KISS HIM ALREADY'**__  
' shut up inner sakura let me enjoy this!'  
__**' IT WOULD BE MORE ENJOYABLE KISSING HIM COME ONE HERES YOUR OPORTONITY YOUR ONLY**__**INCHES AWAY FROM EATCH OTHER!!!'**__  
' go Away!'  
_  
I was interrupted buy principle Tsunade Talking in the Mic  
" thank you people for coming to night  
it's time for me to introduce the Band Playing tonight  
please come on stage  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Sasuke Uchiha And  
shikamaru Nara!"  
Everyone applauded  
" good luck" I gave him a peck on the cheek. With that he left for stage  
they all introduced them self of course every one screamed louder for sasuke and Naruto  
Naruto un-zipped his jacket  
Sasuke had a devil-ish smirk he's planning something...  
I whisper to Ino  
" uhh is it me or do you have a feeling sasuke is planning some.....thing......" my eyes opened in shock

Before I could finish my sentence Sasuke remove the top half of his costume it  
roar of screams of fan girls  
Sasuke is shirt less. I could help but drool  
A song started playing  
_**Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy  
**_Me Hinata and Ino danced together  
Every girl are in front of the stage drooling  
They played more songs then they switched scenery  
Sasuke put his shirt back on ( booooo)  
And sat on a stool with his acoustic guitar  
Shikamaru had an electric guitar two  
" this last song is to our best friend"  
They looked straight at me I blushed  
Then my favorite song was playing  
_**Thunder by Boys Like Girls**_  
Me and Ino did a slow dance together  
So did Hinata and ten ten  
And a bunch of other couples  
When the song ended they bowed and we all applauded  
The guys walked up to us I couldn't help but literally jump on Sasuke!  
" thank you for the last song guys!!!"  
" no problem"  
" comes on guys let's go to my house and get the party starting!" Ino ran out the gym with shikamaru in hand  
On our way to Ino's House we went to go trick or treating Naruto freaked when someone said that someone is giving away ramen as a treat..._sigh that boy sure loves ramen_...


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween 3

**Chapter 8: Halloween 3. **

After the chaos of Naruto trying to find the house that gives Ramen away they reached ino's house  
Ino's house is well... Huge it's 2 times my house!  
It looks so modern with the glass balcony on the second floor  
There was no gate so random people came in  
We walked to the doors as soon as we enter we where enclosed with people in costumes and the smell of alcohol lingers everywhere.

Ino's parents are gone for a few weeks so if the neighbors won't complains no one will find out  
We walked to the crowd of people I cling on sasuke afraid of getting lost the booming noise of the music was so hard u feel like someone is hitting your chest  
Overly drunk people laying on the corners couples making out on couches people dirty dancing the whole out of control party package!  
We headed for the kitchen

" so u guys want anything " Ino said rambling in the cupboards  
"nah"  
" OK!"  
" hn_"( guess who?)  
_Then suddenly someone grabbed my wrist  
" hey sweet sugar wanna dance"  
A boy about my age dressed in a football player asked he had a strong sent of alcohol on him  
I tried squirming out of his grip  
" No!! Let go!'"  
" oh come on baby you know you want to" we was getting in a properly getting close to me  
**" I SAID NO YOU JERK!"**

Suddenly there was a sword to his throat I looked beside me was Sasuke and Naruto  
" she said no…." his voice was cold  
I could feel the killing intent in the air  
The sword pressed closer to his neck  
They boy lifted his hands in retreat and staggers backwards then ran away  
" t-thanks guys"  
" no worries we just didn't want our Cherry blossom get hurt " I blushed they haven't called me that in a long time  
" anyway that guy was drunk enough to think the sword is real"  
Sasuke hit the blade on a nearby Table just to prove it's fake

"hey guys want some?"  
Naruto came back over with drinks in hand we toke it  
_' 1 drink won't hurt'_ I thought

And oh I thought wrong that 1 became 10 I couldn't walk straight anymore sasuke still has balance but on his face we didn't had the usual serious face it had a drunken grin  
As for Naruto he can't even stand anymore..  
Hinata is trying to lead him to a couch but ends up dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Naruto I think she had enough drinks to make her loosen up she did moves that I won't even imagine her doing...

I was jealous wanna dance to  
I grabbed sasuke " c-comm onn a-sasuuuke let's DANCE!"  
He said nothing we just danced to the music. Not even noticing we are dancing in a way that would make a porn star blush I was so intoxicated I couldn't feel sasukes lips lingering on my neck  
Next thing I knew we were on the big Couch making out

_**' WHOO THIS IS WAT I CALL HEAVEN'**__  
' I see we agree on something'  
__**' OFCOURSE YOUR MAKING OUT WITH**__**'THE' SASUKE UCHIHA!!"**__  
' go away inner sakura! Let me enjoy this!'  
__**' NOW THIS TIME I'LL LISTEN TO YOU!!'**_**  
**  
I toke a break to breath a looked to my side and saw a glimpse of Naruto and Hinata making out like there's no tomorrow Naruto even grab her leg up  
I was distracted when a nice warm kiss was on my neck  
"mmmm S-Sasuke stop that tickles!"  
" you know you like it" he found my sweet spot  
I moaned  
" I love you Sakura Haruno"  
" I love you Sasuke Uchiha"  
Then everything when black

* * *

I woke up with a splitting head ache the sun shining in my face burning my eyes  
I looked at my surroundings, people where passed out on the floor trash everywhere Naruto and Hinata on another couch unconscious  
_' what happens here?'_  
I felt a cold chill  
I looked at my chest it was exposed and bare I looked frantically for my clothes I found my bra I clipped it on and I found my shirt I zipped it back up  
Memories of the night slowly returned  
My heart stopped when I remember what happens with sasuke on the couch I stared at the boy next to me sleeping  
_' did we? No are pants are still on.. No that's impossible that will never happen drunk or not !'_ his shirt was laying on the floor  
I just wanna stoke his abs feel how hard and fit he is- Noo sakura stop it **STUPID HORMONES**!

_Sigh  
_I walked up stairs to the bathroom  
There was somebody passed out on the floor against the toilet, man was that person drunk  
I looked in the mirror my make up was smudged and wearing off , my hair was a compete mess  
I opened the medicine cabinet and found some Tylenol _' Ehh good enough'_  
I drank it and brought the whole box down stairs for the guys  
I walked back to the living room  
Ino was awake so I handed her some Tylenol  
" thanks uhh do you remember anything that happened last night Cuz my mind is blank I only remember dancing ?"  
_'Uhh I can't tell them what I did with sasuke Ino will never let it go'_  
I have to act that I don't remember anything but what if sasuke remembers? Oh god !!  
" uh no no I ddont remember a thing only dancing to"  
_' damn it sakura you can lie better than that'_  
Ino looked suspicious but dropped it  
I gave her some pills  
" go wake up the others" I told her she went to find shikamaru

I walked to sasuke  
" sasuke ...sasuke ... SASUKE!"  
" GAAH whaat!! Urgh my head hurts and quit screaming Woman!!!" he sat up  
" man the room is spinning!"  
I handed him the pill and a glass of water  
then it was silence  
I broke it  
"soo... Do you remember anything?"

He think for a minute  
" nope nothing comes to mind only scaring a jerk half to death.."  
Oh thank god!! He doesn't remember!!  
He looked at his bare chest  
" why am I shirtless?"  
I turned sideways hiding my blush  
" uuh I don't know I just found you like that!"  
Trying to avoid him I went over to Naruto and Hinata  
I slapped Naruto on the face  
And gave Hinata a good poke on her side knowing that would shock her awake  
" ow jeez sakura did you do that for??" Naruto wined holding the side of his cheek " that's the easiest way to wake you up" I shrugged  
"w-what's going o-on sakura " Hinata shutters looking down  
Man if she Knew what she did last night..Only heaven will Know what will happen... just a touch from Naruto will make her faint imagine a make out session!

"we passed out during the party we all got alittel drunk"  
I turned over to Naruto his face went pale...Uh oh does he remember what happened?! Oh god did he see me and Sasuke? if he spills I'm gonna spill his guts

" soo now that everyone awake let's go home!" sasuke whined behind us  
We had to walked back to school to get the car on our way home we bring her home.

Oh man when we reached home I grabbed the keys of sasuke hand and ran to the door rip my shirt off ran up stairs remove my pants and ran to the bathroom and tools a nice long warm bath!

I didn't care if sasuke saw me in my bra I just wanted to feel relax and clean after my bath I ran in my room in a towel getting my clothes I drop on the floor on my way to the bathroom and ran in my room  
I grabbed the most comfy shorts and tank top I had I lay down on my bead man it was warm I walked to the hallway and looked at the thermostat it's room temperature I turned it down to cold it was not to cold and not to hot it was refreshing!

I made 2 big juicy sandwich ( extra tomatoes for sasuke)  
Sasuke came down also in shorts that reaches his knee and a white talk to  
his hair is a flat wet mess like mine  
I handed him the sandwich  
He mumbled a thanks  
I just wanted a nice day after finishing the sandwich and lay on my bed man was my bed soft when it's cold it was soo fluffy I didn't get up my I pod dock was playing soothing music oh how I felt good  
Sasuke came in  
" do you ever knock?"  
" nope"  
" so what do you want?"  
" just asking if you're ok your acting weird today"  
" no no it's nothing it's just I'm tiered and I wanna feel good!"  
" ripping your shirt off before fully entering the house feels good?"  
" noo!! I was tired!"  
" whatever I'm leaving!"  
No! I grabbed his shirt before he was out of reach  
" please stay with me?" I pleaded  
" hn"  
" what did I say about saying ' hn '?"  
" fine fine ok I'll stay!!"  
" yay"  
He layer down on the bed on his stomach facing the TV I was half on him watching TV also looking over his shoulder I twirl my finger around one of his wet hair  
We've always sit like this when we where kid I always fell asleep on his back  
Like what I'm doing right...now  
I yawn and fell asleep...

* * *

**I know the ending sucks! But I had nothing else to end it with!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Find A Girlfriend

**Chapter 9: Find a Girlfriend**

3 weeks has past since the party  
by now my suspicion of sasuke remembering that night was forgotten.

Only 5 more weeks till Christmas I'm planning on an early Christmas shopping next week  
just a few days after the Halloween party Naruto and Hinata announced that they were together

_**[FLASHBACK]**_  
" hey guys!" we just arrived school and I meet up with the girls by the lockers  
But we all stood in shock when Naruto grabbed Hinata by the waist and a peck on the lips  
and Hinata didn't faint! I mean she blushed alittel but OMG!! **I'm taking too much at once!**

"N-Naruto are w-we missing S-so-something?" I stutter still in shock I think me Ino and ten ten where staring wide open at the scene  
" well Uhh me and Hinata are dating now.." he had one hand around Hinata's waist and the other scratching the back of his head  
**"WHAT SINCE WHEN!"** Ino screamed jumping up and down people in the hallways turned and stared at her  
" since the Halloween party" Hinata said without a studded and in a loud confident voice  
" who are you and what have you done with our Hinata!" ten ten said  
Hinata just blushed a bit  
_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

Then the rest of the day we found out that everyone has someone  
Naruto and Hinata are going out  
Tenten and Neji have been in a relationship for a few months now  
And Ino and Shikamaru where going down that road  
And I...  
And I have no one…I feel like sulking

It was Friday and again I had nothing to do school just ended were on our way home Naruto is going on a date with Hinata later and I'm along with the emo prince sigh  
" hey sasuke got any plans?"  
" no"  
" wanna go out tonight I'm bored"  
" hn"  
" I'll take that as a yes, so let's go Down Town"

We just went home and change cloths I wore a black and pink long sleeve shirt with a broken heart on it  
a pink and black plaid shirt with thigh high black and pink stripe tube socks  
And black converse I wore a studded belt and a small chain  
I walked down stairs and drank some water when I went back to the living room sasuke was in the middle of the room

He was wearing a black formal shirt the top 3 buttons unbuttoned the shirt was  
lose untucked with a white skinny jeans he also had a studded belt  
I saw a hint of eyeliner on his eyes  
I don't know but I think it's smexii _( yes with a M and two I's XD ) _when a guy wears skinny jeans and a little eyeliner _**[A/N: I seriously=y think its super hot!]**_

_(No really I think its ultra smexii!)  
_Oh god my hormones where going crazy  
" so are we going?"  
" y-yea ok"

We walked to the subway down town was 30 Min away on the subway the station was packed I had to grab onto sasuke so I won't be apart or lost  
We jumped into the train just seconds before the door closed I sat down in the last seat sasuke was standing in front of me holding onto the Handel bars  
The noise if the subway moving the talking of the people the states from perverts and a whine if a baby was giving me a migraine I need music or something to insulate me from the ruckus

"sasuke borrow me your iPod "  
With out a word he pulls it out and hands it to me  
I found a perfect song  
_' Head Over Heels by Boys Like Girls '_  
We finally arrived at down town  
There where skyscrapers and lights everywhere stare at them to mush your eyes will burn  
We walked into a restaurant we haven't eaten yet after a meal that sasuke paid for ( aww he's sweet !)  
I walked away  
" hey hey!! Where are you going!?"  
" the real reason why I bring you here"  
" whaat?"  
" I bring you here so you can get a girlfriend and I need a boyfriend and if a stay with you none will come up to me and no girl will come up to you" **[A/N: did you guys understand that?]**  
" hey wait a second I didn't sign up for this!"  
" come on sasuke! You need to get loose I know stating alone with me is a bore so here's you're chance"  
" how in the he'll I'm I gonna get a girl?"  
" oh trust me for you its easy! I dare you to look in the eye of a girl and I bet shell blush and turn away!"  
" hn"  
" just give it a shot sasuke!" I grabbed his hand and with my famous puppy eyes I stated in his eyes  
His eyes were piercing like he's trying to read my mind.

He sighed  
" fine fine whatever!"  
" yay meet up at the subway station at Uhh "  
I turned and looked at the clock it was only 5:35pm  
" at 7 sharp "

With that I left the restaurant  
I walked around town I walked into some stores finding nothing I walked into a CD store there were some good looking guys, they were looking at me but not looking at me with the _**" I'll give you gifts and treat you nicely and love you every day!"**_ look _(oh come on passion was so last year all girls care about are the emo guys who act like you don't even exist!)_  
The all had _**the "oh I want you in my bed tonight"**_ look  
I immediately walked out It felt creepy.

And everywhere else I went was the same_! Man this skirt isn't that short! Is it?  
_Man what has come to this world? People believed in true love and stuff anymore?

_**Now recently everything you need to have a boyfriend is:  
**_**1. You have to be skinny with curves  
2. You have to dress like slut  
3. You need D cup boobs **_**(I'm a happy B38 thank you very much!)  
**_**4. You need to be popular and hot.  
**  
I'm none of those maybe only rule number 1  
Sigh I bet sasuke is having better luck than me I walked through the streets I bumped into someone with a Hoodie  
" oh I'm sorry "  
I looked at the person the only thing you could see was his eyes and nose .

for a moment I thought he was sasuke but this man was too old and to tall to be sasuke but there was something about him.. I've met him before  
" oh don't worry"  
With that he left  
I shrugged the feeling off I must be mistaken or something.  
It was almost 7 so I walked back to the subway station I sat on a bench and looked for sasuke hmm nothing  
The someone grabbed my shoulder  
" got any luck?"  
" oh god sasuke you scared the shot out of me let me restart my heart!"  
I pant alittel, catching my breath

He scared out of me  
" soo.. You got ant luck?"  
" no...but got lucky walking around without getting _**rapped**_! How about you got any luck?"  
" hn... Kinda.."  
" what tell me details!?"  
" nope !"  
" come on!"  
" nuh uh!" he just shook his head  
" fine then!" I cross my arms and pouted at him

It took awhile till we finally came home Naruto's lights where open he must be back from his date  
Sigh great im the only one who hast even had a date yet !  
I suck begging a teenager!


	10. Chapter 10: The Girlfriend

**Chapter 10: the girlfriend**

After Friday I just got more depressed  
Naruto and sasuke were in the living room it's was movie night and they were all too busy on the phone talking to their girlfriends to even see I exist!!!

How can they find someone that easy without trying while I need to work my ass off  
In a matter of 1 week everything changed !!

**Ino isn't loud anymore  
Shikamaru is more active  
Hinata isn't shy  
Naruto is quiet  
Neji is begging nice  
Tenten us more girly  
and sasuke is happy  
and I'm becoming emo  
**_' say goodbye to the emo prince and hello to the emo princess!'_ I thought to by self  
everything became the exact opposite  
Karin is even nice to me what is going on in this world!!!

**It was Friday [a week Later]  
**" Sakura wake up were gonna be late"  
That's the first time I'm late to wake up and sasuke has to wake me up!

I wasn't my usual preppy self anymore  
I walked into the bathroom  
I came out in an all black outfit except the shirt it was bark blue tank top with black skinny jeans black converse with a black Hoodie on the back it had a red vampire smiley  
I walked in my room and did my makeup it was thick eyeliner and black eye shadow  
I saw something on my desk  
It's sasuke's iPod I had it since Friday  
But sasuke can't live without his music by now he would have rumbled trough the house looking for it...I noticed another strange activity......  
Sasuke isn't playing his guitar anymore...

Ehh I decided to keep it till he ask for it  
we got to school and I walked to the girls

Monday was when everything began  
_**[FLASHBACK]**_  
" hey sakura hey sasuke"  
" hi" he talks!  
" hn" That's all I said  
They didn't notice my strange behavior they just cling on to their partners  
Someone came up to sasuke and sasuke snakes his hand around her waist  
" hey guys this is my Girlfriend Ayane she's in class 2-D"  
" thanks for introducing me sasu and last night was great by the way" she said as she pecked his lips.

Ayane was beautiful she had blue eyes and platinum color blond  
_( why is it always the blonds that gets the guys)_ pin straight hair that reaches her waist she was as tall as sasuke and she had the 4 rules on getting a boyfriend _( chapter 9)  
_Sasu? I gave Sasuke that nickname since we were 7!  
And last night!! Is it the reason I was home alone for the rest of the evening  
_Sigh_ I don't belong in this group I walked. Away no one noticed me I sit at our usual spot under the tree I pulled out some books so which should I start with Wuthering Heights or Twilight  
Ehh I chose twilight I'm crazy for forbidden romance.  
Man I wish I was Bella I want this kind of love.

Class started  
And again everything changes Naruto isn't the class clown anymore  
Sasuke is visibly paying attention he has his books opened and writing the notes down ! And me I'm doing noting just laying on my desk.  
Sasuke even joined in with the usual routine with Kakashi!

" _oh sorry guys I got lost in the path of life" kakashi scratched the back of his head as he began to pull out his Book_ _**' Icha Icha Paradise / Make Out Tactics '  
"LIAR!!" **__the whole class said even Sasuke__!_

What has come to this world?- I mean it's a better change but it just too weird right now  
_**[END FLASHBACK]  
**_  
_Sigh  
_  
Alteast they are happy and that's all I care about  
But I wish someone is happy about my happiness  
Sometimes they look at me with eyes filled with sadness sorry and sympathy

_Sigh  
_  
I wish everything just went back to normal the only thing that didn't change where my parents they are always on the road I haven't seen them for a month  
I'm thinking that taking sasuke out to get a girlfriend was a bad idea now

School ended and I had nothing to do I thought of something  
I walked into the Famous Yamanaka flower shop  
Bought 2 red tulips  
And walked to the cemetery

Till I found the 2 tombstones I'm looking for  
_" here lay Mikoto & Fugaku Uchiha"_ I lay the tulips on watch tombstone red tulips where Mikoto's favorite  
The Uchiha's where like my second family

"Mikoto, Fugaku you should see your son, he finally found someone, he's happy again  
But there's one thing…..I'm in love with your son!" I pour my feelings out  
"but he doesn't love me back what should I do? My heart will only let sasuke in and nobody else"

I cold wind blew by  
I looked at the stones they were getting covers by grass and weed  
I pull up my sleeves and cleaned it sasuke hasn't been here in a while if not these will be spotless  
I brush the dust off

I sat against a tombstone across from thiers  
I grab my sketch book and pencil from my bag  
I haven't drawn in awhile  
I picked sasuke's iPod and played  
_' Bring Me To Life by Evanescence'_  
I drew a lady staring out a window staring at the stars crying  
By the time I finish with the shadowing and details it was already 6:30

I've been gone for almost 4 hours and they haven't checked up on me yet.  
So much for 2 guardian angels looking over their Cherry Blossom...

* * *

**Hey guys!! wow my 10 chapter!!  
well i need your guys help i need a Filler !! Give Me an Idea!!!  
the time is set A Day Before New Year PLS im starting to get Writers block!!!!!**

**PLS R&R!!!!!!!  
Ill Give You a Cookie!! if u dont Ill GO all NINJA on you!!!  
I wont Update Till I Get 5 Or More REviews on this!**


	11. Chapter 11: Christmas Shopping

**Chapter 11: Christmas Shopping**

**A week past**  
And it was the same thing everyday I'd sit alone everyday  
School ends today hallelujah  
But now I have to deal with those lovebirds

Oh yea I need to go shopping  
I dressed up and went downstairs  
Naruto was on the computer and sasuke was watching TV  
" hey guys...wanna go shopping with me?"  
" can't me and Hinata are going out later"  
" no I'm going to a concert with Ayane"

Going a concert with Ayane? I know sasuke still likes emo music and the only concert nearby is a **Escape The Fate **concert tonight but I'm sure Ayane hates those kind of music!  
My heart was broken I really had my hopes that they will say yes, I should stop...

" oh ok"  
I ran out of the door before I started crying  
_**" why? Why am I crying? Is it because I'm jealous that they have love and I don't? Is it because I love them but they don't love me anymore?"**_  
I asked myself all those questions on the way to the mall

I walked into the fabric store I'm gonna make them something for Christmas  
I also got Naruto a new IPod touch with a $50 iTunes gift card ( he has a shuffle)  
I walked around some more I have 989 dollars left that I saved  
I walked in front of the music store  
That store reminds me so much of the old sasuke and Naruto I walked in

Something caught my eye  
It was a black and maroon red **Gibson  
**Sasuke still wanted a Electric Guitar  
I walked up to it and just stared  
" um hello miss how my I help you?" the manager came up to me  
" oh in how much is that Gibson ?"  
I pointed at said Guitar  
" ohh it's only $1.001,00"  
my eyes bugged out  
" aww man I-I only have 989 dollars"  
He saw my expression but he had a face that looks like he's thinking  
" umm miss have I seen you before?"  
" Uhh a few months ago me and my friends came in here and played a song"  
" oh so you where those kids! After that people really started coming my business was off the charts people talked about it it's even on the Internet !ow since you've done that for me and since your a very nice girl I'll give it to you for $856,00!"  
Wait on the Internet?  
**OMG THAT'S AN AWSOME DEAL.  
**"Yes thank you!!"  
He walked up and get the guitar of the rack he checked it toned it put it in a chase he gave me extra wires and 3 black picks Thin, Medium and Hard  
" thank you very much sir !"  
" no problem please come again ! And you and your friends come and play again"  
" yes we will"

I slung the guitar case over my shoulder on my back I got some food then left  
When I reach home no one was there sasuke must still be at that concert it was only 8 anyway  
I brought the fabric in basement to the sewing room  
I placed the guitar in the attic I put a red bow and a paper that says _'For: Sasuke From: Sakura'_  
I placed Naruto's gift in my room in my closet He'll die before even getting to open my closet if he tries to find it  
I went to the sewing room  
Making blue prints for the guys gift

" come on come on! Where is it?"  
I looked around the room for the guys measurements I took from Halloween  
" found you!"  
I heard the front door open  
I walked upstairs  
" hey sasuke"  
" hi"  
" how was the concert?"  
" Awesome! Escape The Fate was Great!"  
" did Ayane liked it"  
" I think so.. "  
Heh sasuke and Ayane weren't that close anymore Hell Yea That girl is getting on my nerves  
" Ayane is going on vacation tomorrow with her parents, she'll come back before Christmas"

_**'I HOPE SASUKE FINDS HER CHEATING!'  
**__' again we find something in common I'm starting to like you inner sakura'  
__**' HELL YEA!!'**__  
_  
"Oh"  
This was getting awkward  
then I remembers something  
" hey sasuke look what I found out today!"  
I dragged him to the computer and searched on Google and right in YouTube  
was a the video of sasuke and Naruto and me playing _**Check Yes Juliet  
**_"No way! They film that?"  
" that's what the manager told me"  
We just stared till the video ended with me hugging the guys and kissing them both on the cheek

" hey sasuke?"  
" Hn?" he's starting to be himself again  
" what happened?"  
" what do you mean?"  
" what happens to us? We used to be so close but now we are always apart I miss those days with you and Naruto I feel lonely what happened to the sasuke I know and love the one who's there for me, the one who plays me the guitar when I'm sad, sasuke u don't visit the cemetery anymore I could see it, what happened sasuke I feel empty" I let a tear fall from my eye showing him that I really meant it  
" I don't know sakura but I'm sorry please don't cry I'll make it up to you tomorrow we will buy a Christmas Tree . I was caught up in Ayane I didn't have time I swear we will spend the whole day together with no interruptions! Anyway I'm supposed to be the emo one in this house so lighten up!"

"thank you I love you brother from another mother!!" I hugged him we laughed  
I missed this!  
" soo tell me how was the concert?"  
" it's was awesome ! The band was great the place was loaded I had 4 row seat"  
" aww I wish I was there!"  
" I thought u don't like that kind of music "  
" well..uhh that kind of music is my Guilty Pleasure eheh.." I got his iPod from  
My pocket and showed him the recent song I was listening _' Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides'_  
" really? Well they have the last concert in town tomorrow we should go"  
" but you when already"  
" it doesn't hurt to go again  
And going with Ayane wasn't fun she..well to be true she wasn't having fun she was holding her head like she had a migraine, she keep Saying she likes it but I know she's lying"  
" omg waw" that was all I can say  
" so what did you buy today?"

" that's for me to know  
And you to find out! Chicken Butt" I stuck my tongue at him  
" ohh no you didn't just call me that !"  
I realize something  
OMG NO!  
" aaaahhhh"

I ran for my life around the house till I reached my room I was about to close the door in his face but he was to fast I ran to the balcony uh oh! I was cornered  
" you know what happened when you call me that?!"  
" PLEASE NO!"  
"TICKLE MANIA" he had a evil glint in his eyes  
oh god he started tickeling me all over I couldn't breathe it went one for 2 min

"have you had enough? Did you learn your lesson?" he said with a big smirk  
" yes oh great Uchiha! I will never make such mistake again oh Emo Prince of Darkness" I said jokingly bowing down before him like his royalty  
He smiled " good my servant now Fetch me a glass I wine"  
I just glared at him  
" what?" he questioned  
" sasuke..." I said still glaring  
"ok fine fine!"  
We sat at one of the chairs on the balcony I sat t the empty one next to him  
" sasuke ?"  
" yes?"  
" play me something"

With out a word he went true his glass door and got his guitar  
He sat on the balcony railing against the wall  
He started playing a familiar note  
_**' Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'**_

_**[A/N that song always made me cry]**_

His voice was like a water streaming over marbles it's was low and velvet if I girl couldn't control herself this voice will make her faint

before he finished the song I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up  
I'm in my bed  
how did I get here?  
Did sasuke carry me?  
" quit playing you dobe!"  
" shut up sasuke "  
Sigh the sound of normal  
I miss the screaming of them two fighting

I walked down stairs  
Sasuke and Naruto are fighting over a video game if I was animated I should have a sweat drop now  
" hey guys "  
" hey sakura!"  
" hn. hi"  
Everything is normal! Well for now  
" so sasuke what time are we going "  
" an hour if you want to"  
"Ok"  
I got up to the bathroom and took a bath then I went to my room hmm what should I wear it's cold outside so something warm  
I chose a undershirt with a long sleeve with a thick leggings and warm boots  
I got into my closet and toke out my black coat that reached till my thigh  
I got some gloves and a beanie and a hot pink and black plaid scarf  
I was nice and warm  
I'm still able to move  
I walked down stairs to see sasuke in spinney jeans a black-ish blue pea coat[ like Edward Cullen's ]with gloves and a black and white scarf  
" ready to go?" he held the keys

We all got our drivers licenses a few weeks ago  
But we could only use one car the family Van man I want my own car  
" yep it looks like it might snow soon"  
We walks out into the freezing yard and walked to the garage we got in the got in the car and when to a StarBucks drive true _**( we are freezing ok!)  
**_Then we drove to the mall and got sasuke a  
New outfit I made him try everything XD  
Then his phone started ringing  
**ID:Ayane**  
He looked at his phone then at me  
" I promised no interruptions"  
He turned off his phone we walked to the music store I made the manager not talk about the guitar the manager begged us to play a song but we didn't have Naruto with us so another time

Then I saw something I've been wishing for !sasuke _( who was holding my hand if I might say)_ stopped when I did  
" what are you looking at ?"  
I just stared at a scene on the other side of the hall he looked in my direction that I was looking at

And there was the bitch herself Ayane  
Making out with Sai !

_'Ohhhh Blondie is gonna get it Now !!'  
_  
sasuke Grabbed my hand tighter and walked over he tapped on her shoulder  
" Ayane" he said in a cold Voice  
" s-sasuke I I c can't explain!"  
" no need to cuz you've got caught red-handed " he gave her an ice cold glare  
" but sasuke-!"  
" Save it for someone who cares **we are Over**!"  
I just stared at this scene  
Ayane was at the verge of tears

" come on sakura let's go"  
He dragged me out of the mall it was only 12 and the early concert starts in 2 Hours so we went straight to the concert hall

_**TIMESKIP **_

oh man that was awesome!  
O never been to a concert before  
The rush of the music is so. Aaaahh  
I got a picture with one of them_** YAY**_

It's was only 5 so we went to the market to buy the Christmas tree we argued for a half hour on a tree  
We finally decided done it want to big it wasn't to small it was perfect  
We tied it on top of the van  
We finally came home we untied the three from the fan we placed it outside while we get the thing to make it stand we walked back out I held the door while sasuke carried the three in  
We placed it in the corner next to the window  
"let me go get the decorations in the attic" sasuke started walking upstairs  
**OH NO THE GUITAR I CANT LET HIMM SEE IT!!**  
" no sasuke please let me do it " I started sweating  
" are you sure ?"  
" yes"

I walked up stairs to the attic I saw the guitar I picked it up and hid it behind the some Boxes  
" sasuke grab this box"  
I gave him the big box filled with decorations I got the midume box  
We walked down stairs and set them on the floor we moved the sofa so there's more room to walk around the tree  
" I'll go call Naruto so he can help to"  
I wore my coat and boots and walked to Naruto  
I rang the doorbell  
Hinata answered it  
" oh hey hina!"  
" hi saku!"  
" where's Naruto " I tried looking over her shoulder  
" I'm here"  
We pops his head out from behind her  
" hey you guys wanna help with the three?"  
" sure!"

They both wore their coats and walked with me back to my house  
Me and sasuke did the three while Naruto and Hinata decorate the living room  
I went trough the box and found something

I walked up to Hinata and Naruto  
I held it up there heads  
The look at me questionly  
They looked up and saw it was a mistletoe  
They blushed  
They leaned in to kiss  
Then there was a flash

Sasuke took a picture  
" come back here you Basterd!"  
" try and catch me you dobe!"  
They ran around the kitchen island  
" guys guys calm down jeez"  
I set the radio to some Christmas songs modern version less annoying  
" we still need to put the star "  
Hinata said holing said star  
" who will put it no one is talk enough to reach "  
The suddenly yelp as we where both lift of the ground and on some ones shoulder I was on sasuke and Hinata is on Naruto  
Me and Hinata held the star and put it on the three

" yay"  
" sasuke you better not let me fall"  
I saw evil in his eyes  
Hey slug me over and let me fall but caught me before I could hit the floor  
" AAAH SASUKE YOU IDIOT"  
I was punching his chest  
He just smiled at me innocently like an angle but that just makes more of the Guilty Devil  
I look out the window  
And saw white puffs

" OMG GUYS!! IT'S SNOWING!!"  
we ran outside in the snow I twirled in the snow bumped into sasuke be grabbed my hand and twirled me one more time the letting us both fall on the light snow on the ground covering the grass  
The suddenly a snow ball was grown at sasuke's face  
Naruto was across from us holding a snow ball it a grin

" your gonna get it dobe!"  
Me and Hinata sat on the side staring at those two snowball fighting  
The I felt something cold on my head  
Hinata put a small now ball on my head I put one on her to  
Then we saw there was enough snow to make a snow man made 2a snow man and a snow woman

The guys did the snow man  
Me and hina did the other  
Hinata when in the kitchen and got carrots and some black olives I looking into the closet and found some old scarf's  
I put the black one on the snow man and the bright pink on the snow woman  
Naruto put some Santa hats on them  
Hinata put both faces smiling and made the stick hands hold hands AWWW ITS SOO CUTE!  
_sigh_ this is one of the best days ever!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Chistmas Surpise

**Chapter 12: Christmas Surprise**

I woke up to tired to even move  
Then it hit me  
**IT'S CHRISTMAS!!**

I jumped out of bed my tiredness forgotten  
I ran to the bathroom took a quick shower ran to my closet and looked for something to wear  
After 10 minutes rampaging thru my closet I found the perfect thing

A long red off shoulder top that stops till mid thigh a black leggings and some knee high boots a wore some silver bangles and let my hair down with my bangs over my left eye I wore a headband deer antlers with bells that sasuke bought for me when we bought the tree

I ran down stairs to the main hall  
" hello sweety" a female voice said  
I turned slowly meet two middle aged people in middle of the kitchen one was a woman with long pink silky hair with green eyes in a red sweater then next to her was a man he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes that are almost black in a black turtle neck sweater  
" MOM DAD YOUR HERE!"

I ran towards them arms opened  
they both gave me a welcoming hug  
I buried myself in my mom's hair  
" merry Christmas baby! Of course were here we will never miss this for the world!"  
" hey Sakura!!!!"

I turned to the annoying blond who was sitting on the couch next to the raven haired emo kid playing videogames on the TV  
" hey Naruto, hey sasuke !"  
I walked over to them  
They paused the game and walked over to me " merry Christmas Cherry Blossom" the both hugged me on each side of me then both gave me a kiss in the cheek I was as red as a tomato by now

**'Sasuke's fav hope he likes it--what am I saying!? Stop it '** I mentally slapped myself  
I sat on the couch then a familiar cat jumped on my lap  
"hey Blossom! Merry Christmas kitty  
, hn so you decided to leave sasuke's room huh kitty?" she looked up at me and purred in my face. She had a scent  
" Man Blossom! You even smell like his perfume!" I sniffed her " hmm Hugo Boss and Lacoste much sasuke?" I grinned at him  
" shut up "he responded joking]

"Oh don't be such kill joy!" I removed my antlers and placed them on sasuke's head the motion of him turning away made the bells ring  
His face was priceless he looked like one of Those littel stubborn boys that hate what their mothers are making them wear I couldn't help but start laughing  
" soo now that sakura's here can we open the presents now " Naruto started jumping up and down just like when he was little every time Santa comes to town.  
" yes you may sweety!" my mom placed her hand on his shoulder trying to hold Naruto down  
We sat down on the carpet floor next to the tree  
my mom and dad were on the couch with a camera ready

I was first to exchange  
I gave them both the hoodies I made for the past 2 weeks  
Naruto's was black  
The arm the pockets and the hood was orange on the back it had a orange swiggle, his symbol

Sasuke's was the same design  
It was black  
The arms and the hood where red and on his back and right arm was the clan symbol.  
" thank you sakura" they both said as they wore the hoodies  
I also got blossom a gift a  
Hot pink neck color with a silver piece where all her information is so if she gets lost or runs away someone will find her and bring her back  
I got a meow at me and she sat on my lap purring. I think she likes it

It was Sasuke's Turn  
He gave me a long velvet box I opened it and there was a silver chain ,black heart with a pink gem in the middle necklace  
"sasuke it's beautiful ,thank you"  
He gave Naruto a ramen bowl with Naruto's name printed on it and a t-shirt that says **'I LOVE RAMEN'**  
" Whoo Ramen! thank you "

It's Naruto's turn now  
He gave me a bracelet, the matching set of the necklace  
"Thank you Naruto "  
And he gave sasuke a software program for his computer that will let sasuke compose and record music on his computer  
a 'hn' was all he got  
" I'll take that as a thank you very much"  
Then i remembered the other gifts  
" be right back guys I got more"  
" if it's more antlers I'll run away "  
Sasuke removed the antlers and placed them on Naruto , and as much of an idiot Naruto is he started playing with the bells like a cat

I ran up to my room an retrieve sasuke's guitar and Naruto's iPod  
I placed the guitar in the corner where you can't see it  
I walked to Naruto and gave him the iPod

"An iPod touch?!? OMG SAKURA THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!"  
He literally tackled me to the floor  
" Naruto please get off me" I struggled for air" oops sorry" he got off and helped  
me up I walked to the main room to retrieve sasuke's gift  
"sasuke close your eyes"  
I got a 'hn' in response

I unzipped the case and took out the guitar  
I walked the corner peeking if sasuke did as I said  
Naruto eyes became saucers he was gaping in shock at the guitar  
My parents had almost the same expression  
I put my index finger to miss lips motioning to them to be quiet

I walked stood in front of sasuke  
" you can open your eyes now!"  
He lazily started opening them then when he saw the guitar his eyes widened in surprise and shock  
He looked at me then the guitar then back at me he was speechless!!  
I walked closer to him handing him the guitar he took it inspecting it  
Then suddenly placed it down  
Then stood up  
He got me in a death hug lift me up and started twirling me  
" OH MY GOD SAKURA! THANK YOU THANK YOU I LOVE YOU!!" he started kissing me everywhere on my face **( except the lips, inner sakura is mad )**  
" Sasuke but me down I'm gonna be sick!" he put me down and gave me one more kiss on the cheek

" sorry" I think my face is as red as my shirt  
_  
' omg I made the ice cube say " I love you" '_  
_**'WHY DIDNT YOU KISS HIM WHEN HE WAS KISSING YOU MAN SOMETIMES I THINK YOU STUPID'  
**__' me is you inner sakura that mean you're stupid to'_  
_**' OH...'**_

" come here dears we also got gifts for you" my mom said as my dad went outside  
" oh all of you stand in a line eyes closed and your right palm out " we did as she said  
Then I felt something small cold and it feels like metal or aluminum  
" ok open!" my mom sounded really excited  
I open my eyes to find a key with a note attached mine says " KIA Soul"  
We looked at over eatchother  
Naruto's says " mustang"  
And sasuke says " Dark knight "  
Then it hit me

" mom you didn't !"  
" oh yes we did!" there was a honk heard from outside we scrambled in our jackets And made a rampage to the door  
We all stop dead in our track  
Our moths where like touching the floor  
" wow"  
" un-believable"  
" believe it dobe" **[A/N I just had to do that I couldn't resist]**

In front of us was 2 cars and a motorcycle  
We each when to OUR car  
Naruto's was a dark green almost black Mustang with two racing strips on it  
Mine was a light pink KIA soul with dark pink and silver cherry blossom tree design on the sides  
Sasuke was a slick black motorcycle  
( giving it the name Dark Knight) with the uchiha symbol on the side  
Using the key we got we opened the door and started the engine  
Sasuke hopped on the bike and started the engine he wore the helmet and put the glass down it was tinted black  
" how do I look?" he asked  
_**' HOTT'**_ my inner was saying  
" Awesome!"  
" Cool!"  
My dad walked up to him  
He turned off the engine and we walked out of our cars sasuke removed the helmet  
" it's gonna be snowing for a while so I'm gonna let you borrow my car"  
He handed sasuke a key  
Then my dad when over to the garage he ripped a piece of cloth off to reveal a slick black Porsche  
_' so that's what was under there the whole time '_ I thought as I sweatdropped

" thank you I can't thank you enough, I will repay you" Sasuke literally bowed down to my parents  
" no need honey" my mom stated  
My dad put his arms around Naruto's and sasuke's shoulder  
" Naruto, sasuke this is a gift for keeping our daughter safe all these years and the only way to repay us is keeping her safe protect her even when we are gone"  
A tear when down my cheek  
" yes e promise"  
We all when into a group hug  
after a while we got back inside  
" sakura we need to talk to you" my mom called me over  
" yes?"  
" well it's just that -" my mom started  
" well we Kinda skipped the meetings to be here and we have to get back ASAP"  
my dad finished  
" oh" I was happy that they did this to me but sad they have to leave in such a short time  
" we promise will come back soon". They gave me one last hug and left

Sigh

"so..What are we going to do now?"  
" I'm going to the cemetery, you wanna come sakura?"  
he plucked a rose from a decoration on the table  
" sure" he hasn't been there in a while  
" me and Hinata are going to BeniHana later you can join if you want"  
" sure"  
We wore out coats and walked into the cold, we chose to go in my car  
I turned on the engine turned on the heater and backed out of the drive way  
After a few minutes of driving we reached the Cemetery  
We got off the car and walked inside we walked in silence  
But we stopped when we saw a bouquet of Tulips between the 2 tombstones it wasn't even touched by the falling snow I looked around we are the only ones here  
" sakura did-"  
" I haven't been here for weeks and mom was with us the whole time"  
Only my mom, sasuke and me know Tulips are Mikotos Favorite  
After a few minutes we shrugged it off maybe it's a family friend  
We both crouch down and cleaned off the newly fallen snow off the tombs  
Sasuke placed the rose next to the strange bouquet  
I place a hand on reach tomb  
" Merry Christmas Mikoto Fugaku "  
We sat there for a while in silence  
I felt the temperature getting 5 degrees colder and it was about 5:30  
" sasuke we should back"  
I placed a hand on his shoulder  
" go on a head I'll be right there"  
I kissed my hand and placed them on the tombstones  
I walked back to the car before leaving the gate I toke a glance back sasuke was on his knees he looks like he's talking... I saw a Cristal glint on his cheek.

Is he... Crying?  
This worries me , but I trust him if it's something he'll tell me  
I turned the engine on and put on heater  
Then suddenly the door open and sasuke came in with a blank face  
I sqweezed his hand " are you ok?"  
" yea I'm fine"  
I saw he was telling the truth I backed out the parking lot  
We got back to the house and walked inside  
Naruto is playing a video game on the big flat screen in the living room.

I wacked him the pillow  
"Naruto is all you do is play Video games all day?"  
" Sakura that hoits!" he yelped  
" so when do we leave for BeniHana?"  
I asked  
" in about a hour or so "  
I looked at sasuke he looked back  
" I got dibs on the bath !"  
" nuh-uh!!"  
I ran upstairs I was about to open the door when sasuke grabbed me by the waist I forgot to move and breath the slam of the door shaped me back to reality .

"SASUKE THAT'S UNFAIR I CALLED DIBS!" I was banging on the door I could hear sasuke chuckle on the other side  
I stormed to my room to find what to wear  
I picked a long silver baby doll top with black leggings with studs on the side with black ballet flats  
I placed them on my bed  
15 minutes later I heard the bathroom door open I walked outside to see sasuke in only a towel

_' omg omg omg omg'_  
_**' RIPP IT OFF!'**__  
' Inner sakura you're a pervert! '  
Mentally slapped her  
__**'HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!'  
**__' for begging a Perv!'  
_  
" took you long enough!" i diverted my eyes to his face i don't even dare stare lower  
" it's all yours" he walked to his room

_**' I RATHER TAKE YOU IN THE BATHROOM , WAIT FOR ME SASUKE'**__  
' Shut it Inner Sakura'_

After a nice long hot shower i ran to my room and wore my outfit  
I decided to put my hair up  
my hair grew since the Karin incident i decided to maybe cut it again  
I put it in a tight bun with Chop sticks  
I let my bangs over my left eye  
i wore some eyeliner and alittel lip gloss  
i wore the matching necklace and bracelet Naruto and sasuke gave me  
I walked down stairs to find Naruto just about to leave  
He was wearing a dress shirt with the top 2 buttons un-buttoned with a black blazer also un buttoned the sleeves where folded to his elbow with casual jeans and white converse

" hey Sakura im going to pick up Hinata meet you there!" he grab the car keys and left  
" so whose car we are taking" the feel of warm breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine  
" HOLY SH-"  
" Watch your language young lady!" he said mockingly  
I punched him in the arm  
I looked over sasuke's clothing for a few seconds he had the same style as Naruto but all black. his dress shirt was black 3top unbuttoned black blazer the sleeves folded to the elbow black fitting jeans with black converse with a studded belt and a little chain we had  
A silver bracelet on his left hand and a leather wrist band on his right

"you're the one who scared me to death!"  
I truly didn't hear him come down stairs  
Hes like somekind of ninja or Vampire

_**'YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WONT YOU'  
**__' -dreammy sigh- yes'  
_Ever since Twilight and Vampire Diaries my vampire obsession was growing

Sasuke snapped me back to reality  
" so..which car?"  
" the Porsche DUH!"  
We wore our coats me knowing what im wearing i wore the big long one i had  
We got to the garage and hopped into the car the inside was as good as the outside the seats were leather and the stitching where red  
" your dad had good taste for cars  
Im staring to think he's loving this  
He started the engine  
" hear this baby purr"  
" your loving this aren't you" i stated  
" maybe.." he said innocently  
We made our way to the restaurant after a brief moment stuck in traffic we made it  
we parked the car sasuke opened the door for me he linked arms with me we walked fast but cautious about the ice ,we finally reached the door he opened it for me I nod as a thank you it was warm inside the front desk was on the side and waiting chairs nearby behind was a wooded design of cherry blossom tree  
there was a young girl probably the Hostess in a black and red kimono looking uniforms except the wore pants

she looked up and blushed at the sight of sasuke  
she walked up to him standing a bit to close then comfortable  
" do you have a Reservation with me?"  
he ignored her question  
" reservations for Uzumaki or Hyuuga"  
she looked sad check the papers  
" yes the others are here already I'll show the table" she grabbed sasuke's arm and led the way  
he shoke her off and let his elbow out  
" aren't you coming?"  
I walked next to him and link arms with him  
the hostess gave me a glare  
I returned the glare and stuck my tongue out. I felt so childish

" hey sakura sasuke over here!"  
we turned to see the annoying blond waving his hands while Hinata just smiled back  
we sat down the waiter asked for drinks and gave us the menu  
I put down the menu and looked over at Hinata  
" hey hina you look beautiful "  
her hair was half clipped back she wore a purple top with a bow on it and black leggings she also wore black ballet flats  
she was wearing this beautiful diamond necklace that Naruto gave her for Christmas  
me and Naruto took hours deciding whether to buy it or not  
" thank you Saki so do you!  
"Thanks "  
after out meal entertainment

we went back home to watch movies  
" so what movie are we gonna watch " I said as a plopped down on the couch  
"me and Naruto are gonna pick "said hina  
soon after the door bell rang  
" I'll get it! "I said  
I walked over to the door I froze in shock  
at my door step was the last person I would ever see  
" hello sakura long time no see"  
his voice was deep he has a low pony tail his eyes where onyx..  
this is the guy! the one who I bumped into in Down Town a few weeks ago  
words got stuck in my throat  
" i...ita...ita-chi...U...uchi-ha..."  
Itachi Uchiha was at my door step…..


	13. Chapter 13: He Has Returned

Chapter 13: His Revenge  
" i..ita...ita-chi...U..Uchi-ha.."  
" it's been so long you've grown so much" he grab my chin  
I shivered in fear I tried to talk but the words just got stuck in my throat  
" Sakura?who's there?"  
oh god it's Sasuke this is not good  
sasuke came up behind me

" why hello little Brother" Itachi still had a grip on my chin  
"Don't Touch Her!" he grab me and stood in from of me in defense  
"Well well getting feisty aren't we ?"  
" shut up ! what are you doing here, what do you want?"  
" just to tell you the truth "  
then suddenly someone grabbed me from the side the person grab me around my arms making me not able to move them and a hand on my mouth so I won't scream

I looked over at my capturer he looked really young with short Red-ish brown hair with dark eyes  
I tried struggling out buts it's no use  
" let her go you basterd!" sasuke yelled at Itachi  
I looked over at the two, I fidget under the strange mans arms.

His grip was so tight I felt a bruise coming on  
I saw Naruto at the door being held back by Hinata  
" this is between you and me, Sasuke. She's just a hostage so you'll cooperate"  
sasuke gave him an ice cold glare  
"Sasori let's tease him a little"  
the man behind me nodded let go of my mouth he lifted his other arm higher still not able to move he whispered in my ear.

" let's have alittel fun" I felt weak I couldn't breathe I was shaking  
he made my head tilt back and kissed me roughly I squirmed but he held me tighter then I felt him grab my breast roughly, I screamed but this gave him the opportunity to stick his tough in my mouth a shoke my head he grabbed my breast harder  
the whispers in my ear again  
" baby you're so soft" he nibbled my ear **(A/N: He's A Rapist!!! O.o)**

"PLEASE HELP!! STOP THIS" I was trying my best to move, tears were falling from my cheeks  
" Sakura!!!!" I heard Naruto scream  
I turned to him then suddenly he was on the ground flat on the snow,standing over him was a man with long blond hair in a high pony tail holding a piece if 2x4 wood plank  
" Naruto!!" Hinata screamed she couldn't move she stood frozen at the steps  
" Naru-" my word where caught off by a pair of lips they felt cold with hunger like his thirsty for something  
I was able to pull away abit  
" GET OFF ME!!"

I looked at sasuke with pleading eyes  
his eyes were filled with anger hate I felt the killing intent in the air he turned back at Itachi  
" What it is you want to tell me" his voice was cold  
" well to start things. I did kill mom and dad with my own hands and it felt good" he said looking calmly  
" YOU BASTERD HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM THAT WAS OUR PARENTS!"  
sasuke's face was red with anger, his hands into fist shaking from him anger  
" they needed to be eliminated all they care about was the company... they wanted me to take over once I've become 18 and if it won't work they where would make you and sakura have and arrange marriage at the age of 16 so you two could be the heir of the Company.." **(A/N: I got this from a book I read I don't remember the name I just remember this part that's kinda like this)**

"THAT DOENT MEAN YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM!!" sasuke practically screeched  
" it wasn't me who planned to kill them I was ordered to by the man who you should really go after"  
" who?.." his voice was icy " TELL ME WHO!!"  
" Mandara Uchiha he ordered me to kill them he wanted the company money for himself since mom and dad didn't made a will.. and we were still young, since he's the only Uchiha relative alive he took it over"  
" but the Uchiha Company was closed down 7 years ago!"  
" that's where you are wrong! the uchiha company is working smoothly for the past 7 years secretly"  
" where can I find this Mandara person?!"  
" that's where I can't help you little brother"  
" Tell me where he is!"  
" even if I knew where he is u can't beat him you're not strong enough"  
" why you!" he swing a punch at Itachi  
but he easily caught it with his hand  
" foolish brother" with that he flipped sasuke making him fall flat on the snow  
" let's go Deidara" the blond man stood next to him  
" Sasori finish what your where doing" with that they were gone in a flash

the man named Sasori started kissing me I kept my mouth shut then he slipped his cold hand under my shirt, first grabbing my breast then when down he was trying to in bottomed my pants that's when I really freaked out ,I started twisting out of his grip then suddenly he was on the ground

Sasuke punched him square in the face I buttoned my pants and fixed my shirt I ran over to Naruto  
" Naruto!? can you hear me Naruto "  
" sakura...where's...Hinata" his voice was raspy  
" I'm right here Naruto"  
Hinata ran over, the shock leaving her body  
he gave a smile then passed out  
I checked his head feeling the bump the bump wasn't so swollen since as soon as he was hit he hit the cold snow I feel over it no fracture a little bit of blood trickling down he just got a good blow to the head  
but I'm worried about his temperature his been in the snow for 10 minutes

" Hinata bring him inside warm him up turn on the fire place if you have to"  
she nodded she put his hand over her shoulder Naruto came back abit but when they got to the door he passed out again  
I looked over at sasuke and Sasori  
sasuke was grabbing him by the shirt against the wall of the house  
pushing him against it repeatedly  
" DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER!"  
He yelled throwing him to the ground  
punching him continuously.

The look in sasuke's eyes they were filled with murder in them the killing intent in the air was stronger. The true sasuke wasn't in there anymore it's like a monster took over him. Blood soon covers his hands and the snow .if he keeps doing this the person will...die... I got scared  
I ran to him and hugged him from behind  
" Sasuke....please...stop.....please!" I cried out he stiffen and just stood there for a moment then he got of Sasori  
Sasori somehow survived his blows  
and ran away

Sasuke turned around and hugged me tightly " Im...sorry sakura...I promise I won't scare you like that again! ...please...don't cry" he hid his face in my hair  
" let go inside" I held His hand and bring him to the kitchen I got a piece of cloth and made it wet I washed the blood of his hands then off his face he had cuts and bruises  
I looked into his eyes they where willed with sadness it's like he's gonna break down any second  
" let's go in the living room I'll treat your wounds" we walked to the living room where Hinata was on the floor next to Naruto on the couch she had the  
First-Aid kit  
I got the hydrogen peroxide and cleaned the cuts ,he winced I placed big square like bandages  
I told him to take a shower he listens with a blank face  
I checked over Naruto he was out cold  
I checked his head again see if I missed something I felt his temperature he was colder than how I would like it

" Hinata go to the closet and get some scarf's " she nodded I when to the closet under the stairs and found some blankets she placed the scarves around his neck I wrapped the blanket around him Hinata placed her hands on his face thinking she could warm him up with her body temperature  
I went up to check on Sasuke  
I knocked " c-can I come in?" my voice was shaky  
I got a ' Hn ' in response  
I turned the knob slowly  
I saw sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hand  
I closed the door and sat next to him  
" how are you feeling ?" I asked  
" how could you ask me that question when you're the one who just got Sexually Harassed...?" his voice was emotionless  
I had no answer to his question  
it was silent till he started talking again

"How...How can MY OWN BROTHER Kill my Parents!" his hands were shaking " so what all they talked about was the Company. The Uchiha Company. Was a Medical Company!  
He could have just said no and I would have happily married you! if he would have just say no they would be still here!" he started crying **( A/n: Remember this part Just an FYI)  
**  
I knew my mom and Mikoto tried setting us up when we where young  
not because only for the company the two best friends just wanted their Children to be together  
" I need to find this Mandara Person  
he's the one behind all this! my entire life is devoted on Revenge!"  
my eyes widened  
I pushed him on the bed pinning him down I looked into his eyes  
" NO! Living just for revenge isn't living at all you can't do that to yourself sasuke! please you still have a whole life ,your only 16! Please sasuke look into my eyes and tell me you won't go on revenge you still have allot of time! Just please don't throw your life away!!"  
His eyes where solid cold as ice then to black then they soften  
I cried into his chest he held my there  
" how are you feeling? "he asked his voice filled with sadness and worry  
" I'm more worried about you sasuke"  
my voice soft and low then I fell asleep

the next morning I felt warm  
I turned around and open my eyes  
I noticed I was still in sasuke's room in his bed I shot up from the layer of blankets  
sasuke was on his computer searching for something he just finish putting a shirt on

(Inner sakura hates my timing sometimes)

" I see your finally awake" he came up to me and kissed me on the forehead " what are you doing? Where are you going?" curiosity ran though my body . he opened a site on his laptop  
" Itachi was right the Uchiha Company has been working secretly using an alias  
it's been Going on since there death"  
" then where are you going ?" I asked  
"Next Door" he said  
my eyes bugged out  
" what!?"  
Within 7 years sasuke didn't even dare look at the house now he's going inside it!?  
" I need to find information" he said calmly but I can see in his eyes his preparing himself  
" I'm coming to" I hesitated  
" fine"  
after a moment I walked into my room got dressed

next thing I knew we were standing in front of the deserted house  
the paint is peeling off some glass on the front door was broken but closed with wood .the over grown grass was covers with snow the now dead cherry blossom tree leaning on the house  
we when thou the jungle of a walk way till we reach under the porch  
" do you have a key?"  
" don't need one" with that he kicked the door open dust and pieces of wood flying  
the entrance was dark and dusty we step inside every inch of the house was covered in dust I saw a rat ran by  
I looked into the Living room the furniture hasn't been touched for 7 years

* * *

a vision of a little girl in with pink hair and a boy with black hair came in the room "mom dad? Are you home?" said the little boy  
" hello? Mr. & Mrs. Uchiha?"  
The two children walked to the living room and saw two figures lying dead in their blood "m-m-mom d-d-dad?" shutters the boy, the pink haired girl started screaming.  
the vision ended

was that us?  
Was that me and Sasuke almost 7 years ago? fear went through my body my legs became week I was about to fall but I clinger onto sasuke  
I looked at his eyes blank he maybe getting the same vision I did

I looked around the house was beyond scary, sunlight was peeking out of the holes in the curtain  
creeks are heard from the wind outside  
I walked over slowly each step made a creek in the wood floor I walked to the curtains and opened it I coughed and sneezed abit at dust I turned around looking at the room it's look the same the last time I saw it, the room was white with pictures off everyone  
there was one of sasuke on his 5th birthday sasuke in the middle with a pout while me and Naruto where smiling with glee Mikoto and my mom behind us yelling us to look at the camera while singing

the next one was a family portrait Mikoto and Fagaku happily by each other while sasuke age 7 and Itachi Age 12  
this was took 1 year before the murder

Sasuke was at the entrance of the living room eyes into space I walked to him  
" are you ok" i touched his cheek this seemed to make Him snap out if it  
" yea" he looked up at the stare case  
I did two ,  
another vision came

______________________________________________________________________  
it's of me Naruto and sasuke playing on the stairs  
" try and catch me!!" the little blond screamed  
" oh I'm gonna get you loser!!" the small uchiha said running down the stairs  
" guys stop running your gonna get hurt!!" said the pinky as if on cue the blond fell down 4 steps if stairs  
" I told you" the pinkette said in a I-told-you-so manner

there Is so many forgotten memories here we slowly walked up the stairs they were banding threatening to break at the last step my foot got caught and I almost fell backwards but two strong arms caught me  
" thank you " I said he put me up right again  
I looked down the hallway

another vision  
we where 6 and playing hide and seek  
" you can never find me sasuke" said the pinky hiding in the closet  
" hiding never works when you talk" said the young uchiha opening the closet Door " Gotcha!!"

I opened the first door on my left  
the room was big filled with breaking down toys the light blue paint peeling of  
this was sasuke's room..  
I walked to the dresser it was a small framed picture of all of us together  
I hid it in my bag I walked to the closet I lifted a shirt and held it to sasuke  
" look how small you where "  
" you two" he held ups small yellow dress  
I saw something in the corner  
I picked it up and Gasp I turned and pointed a finger at sasuke  
" so it was you who took Bun-Bun!"  
I accused him  
it's was my bunny my mom made for me my initials where sown into his left ear " hey I don't even know why I stole it" he defended  
we look around some more there want anything to give us information  
we walked tithe room across the hall  
it was as big as sasuke but it was green walls this room was cleaned empty so we looked more  
we found Fugaku office  
it had books everywhere picture frame  
the one that truly caught my attention was one off every one  
The Uzumaki's the Haruno's and the Uchiha's all together  
All of our moms where holding eatchother shoulder like best friends Naruto and sasuke's mom arms are folding their bulging stomach as my mom's hand was on Mikotos stomach and our dads happily having a drink nearby, this is when they were pregnant with Naruto and sasuke a year before I was born...I've never seen Naruto's Parents before But he sure looks a lot like his dad

sasuke was at the desk rumbling through papers  
one fell towards me  
I read it out loud  
" Mandara Uchiha  
relatives: cousin= Fugaku uchiha  
parents : desist" there was more but I couldn't read it sasuke came up to me I handed him the papers  
" got anything?" I asked he just shoke his head  
I found this book on the shelf it looked like a scrap book I open it and placed it on the empty side if the desk

the first was a picture of me and a girl with black hair and another with red-ish brown hair about the age of 12 under the pic was a caption saying  
_" Best Friends For Ever"_  
but this couldn't be me this picture is over  
20 years old _' no way that's our moms?'_ I thought  
I flipped the page  
it was a pic of sasuke leaning against a cherry blossom tree playing the guitar Naruto playing with drum sticks and a man with dark brown hair drawing. Under the picture  
was the caption _"Our Future Husbands"_  
wow that's our fathers that's impossible  
" no way !" I said out loud sasuke looked over at me with a raised eyebrow  
" you and your dad must be twins"  
I showed him the picture  
" look what it says in the back ground " he said  
I looked the words **"Konaha high School"**  
no way that's the Cherry blossom tree where we always sit!?things are just getting creepy  
I even found a picture of Karin's mom looks like she had an obsession with Fugaku

I flipped though the proms and dates until I reached the one that was bookmark _"Our Weddings"_  
the first one was the Uchiha's  
The second was Uzumaki  
and the last was My mom and dad  
then the next things was  
_" Our Children"_  
the first pic was Itachi only 1 month old  
the next one was Naruto only a day old  
the next one was sasuke a few months old  
and last bit not least me about almost 1 year old  
I turned the page and the rest was empty  
I lifted the book to put it back but something fell

I picked it up " hey look sasuke "  
he came over me but before he reached me I read what it was and my eyes bugged out " ITS THERE WILL" I yelled that's when He ran to me  
there was 2 sets each say _'to our children'  
_we toke the one that says Uchiha  
it was a simple letter

_"Dear Sasuke and Itachi  
if you read this That means we are sorry to leave you like this_

we only have a simple will  
all money will be divided between sasuke and Itachi  
if we are gone and you are still under age go under the care of the Haruno's or Uzumaki's  
everything in our possession goes to our sons  
the company goes to Itachi as soon as he turns 18 if Itachi refuses this offer may Sasuke be the heir when he Is 18

_-Mom and Dad"_

that's all it says  
I looked over at sasuke he had a huge smile on his face" Uhh sasuke what are you thinking?"  
" you said I can't live my live planning my revenge so I'm just gonna wait for the right time"...  
I had no idea what he was talking about ,we put something we wanted in my bag and left to my house.

* * *

yea hiii!!

thank you ppl for the reviews at first i got nothing then they started flooding in!  
the ending of this chapter  
i could think Much  
ive got more Drama and fun stuff instore for you Guys just let those Reviews coming  
PS srry for the miss spelling ot typos

the next chapter will maybe be uploaded this month


	14. Chapter 14: Road Trip

**Chapter 14:Road Trip**

after spending 3 hours in the abandond house we came back to my house  
we promised to forget everything  
when we walked into the livingroom, removing out jackets and dropping our bags.  
Naruto came Jumping Like Crazy walking over to sasuke.  
he was whispering sasuke something first sasuke had a really anoyyed face on then slowly it be became a huge grin, it was scaring me.  
curiosity covered my body  
" w-what's going on?"  
sasuke he didn't awnser he just responded " pack up 3 days worth of clothes"  
_' that's what I call giving an awnser with out giving an awnser '_ I thought  
" but sa-" it was to late he was gone already  
I sighed _' what could those boys be up to'_  
I walked to my room and 3 days worth of clothes and extra just in case  
I walked down stares with my bag I brought my laptop and iPod with me just in case

I steped to the living room to see sasuke and naruto ready by the door all grinning it really scaring me now  
jeez what are these boys planning I'm going crazy !! the door bell rang and naruto open it he gave the person a peck on the cheek he got out of my view it was Hinata  
" hina?" I asked wondering  
" she's comming with us" naruto awnserd by question  
" so hina to you have any idea what is going on?" I asked my burning question glaring at the boys they just scrugged  
" nope I'm as clueless as you really" she joined the glaring with me

" so" naruto clapped his hands together  
" let's get going or we won't make it in time"  
" ok..fine" me beging clueless is makig me to crazy I'm gonna rip those boys head off!  
I walked over to the kitchen to give Blossom 1 week with of food and water I pet her good bye  
eeh I hope she won't scrach anything ...  
_sigh_

I put my bag strap over my shoulder and followed then out  
" ok hinata your comming with me Sakura go with Sasuke" I shrugged  
why am I always paired with  
sasuke?-well not that I'm complaining or anything its like no matter what we are together it's like destany...OH GOD I'm starting to sound like Neji!

" ok bye guys meet up at the stop!  
with that naruto dragged hinata to his car.  
_sigh..._

I stepped into the nice Porsche while sasuke put the bags in the trunk  
I saw hinata and Naruto leaving before us  
sasuke stepped into the car  
" so got everything? you ready?"  
I vain poped in my head  
"sasuke how should i know if i got everything if i dont even know where we are going SASUKE !where are we going!?"

he started the car and started backing away from the drive way  
" nu-uh-uh!" he said wagging his index finger at me " it's a Surpize you'll find out Tomorrow" he said with a grin  
man he's getting in my nerves  
"tomorrow!??" I asked puzzeld  
" yep we are driving to our destanation"  
my eyebrow twitched  
looks like I have to wait after all

I looked out the window passing the gates of Konoha I stared at the forest surrouding us as soon as we reached the open road sasuke pushed it... the car was going about 100MPH, I double checked my seat belt  
sasuke just laughed at me  
he is loving this car isn't he? I wonder what happends when he uses the Motorcycle.. .-_-'

we finally reached the main highway  
sasuke slowed to a normal 50 MPH  
I sighed in realief  
he had a slight pout on his face  
**( a cute one at that! winkwink)**

ha-ha!  
I looked out the window I wasn't sure if it was dark yet cuz of the dark tint on the window  
my eyes slowly closed I fell into a slumber

* * *

I woke up an hour later  
I was against someone hard chest  
I looked up and saw sasuke looking back at me _( inner saki wants to faint)_  
he was carrying me bridal style  
" w-where...are...W-we?" I asked sleepy  
" we reached a motel stop" he opend a door and layed me on the bed  
" go back to sleep sakura"  
I didn't refuse I was to sleep

* * *

I woke up again a few hour later  
sunlight was beaming in my face  
I looked around  
A room? I don't remem- oh wait sasuke he said he carried me to a motel room  
I sighed then jumped when I detected movement  
I looked behind me and saw Sasuke sleepying like a baby his face was piecefull his skin looked smooth I looked lower he wasn't wearing a shirt he always sleep with out a shirt he always says it's better...

I slowly got up trying not to wake him up  
I yelp as I was pulled back on the bed by a pair of strong arms  
" where do you think your going ?" he said in a sleeepy whisper in my ear, I got chills  
"probrly taking a shower, wear some better clothes..."  
staring at the clothes I wore since yesterday  
"…then find some breakfast, before **YOU** and **NARUTO** drag **ME** and **HINATA** somewhere where where **YOU TWO** won't tell us!"

I jabbed my finger hard on his chest  
he let go and raised his hands  
" ok just don't hurt me"  
I flicked his nose " Hey!"  
i grab my bag and walked to the bathroom  
then minutes later I came outside wearing some warm jeans and a long sleeve black and grey striped sweater  
I noticed where we are is a bit warmer then Konoha, where it's snowing  
we lived in the forest between  
California and Portland a population of over 4000 inhabitants  
we are probrly in the south or something

---------------  
later on we meet up with Naruto and Hinata at a breakfast place accros the street  
me and hinata asked secret questions trying to get a hint where are we going but the boys won't even budge.  
they guys only said we will reach there in the evenig ...uugh this Is driving us insane!!!  
Hinata tried seducing Naruto, he almost spilled until sasuke clampt narutos mouth with his hand.

I remebered what today was it was December 27 Hinata's Birthday!  
" oh Hinata I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!"  
" thank you sakura!"  
she told me that sasuke and naruto already whished her a happy birthday when I when to the bathroom earlyer.

as soon as we all finished our breakfast me and hinata where dragged against our will in the car again  
I got bored  
I picked up the my laptop and searched the Internet, we maybe in the middle of a highway but we bought this thing that let's you have Internet in the car XD  
technologie is cool how can we live with out it?!??I mean really I would rather kill somebody than live with no internet!

I read some e-mails  
I got on my MSN  
chat alittle with some people but never got a big conversation

**I SWEAR IF SOMEONE SAYS MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE MORE TIME ILL JUMP OUT OF THIS MOVING CAR!!  
**  
I chat box opend

* * *

_**BlondBeautyIno Says:**_ hey Forehead! I'm callin ur house and no 1 awnsers I call ur BB but it says its turned off! =_=

_**CherryBlossomPrincess Says:**_ Me & hina r here in the car beging dragged against our will some where south of Cali ! they wont Tell Us anything!!!!11

_**BlondBeautyIno Says:**_ By who?!?!??

_**CherryBlossomPrincess Says:**_ By the Blond idiot & the emo prince -_-'  
_**  
BlondBeautyIno Says:**_ Naru and Sasu ?

_**CherryBlossomPrincess says:**_ No Barbie and  
Edward Cullen ! WHO ELSE INO-PIG!!!

_**BlondBeautyIno Says:**_ ok ok jeez Forehead! whtve G2G byezz XD HAVE FUN!!!!!11!

_**CherryBlossomPrincess says:**_ shut it PIG!! Byezz

_**( BlondBeautyIno appears to be offline)**_

* * *

I sighed out  
I read some of my subscribed Mangas  
on some ShaneDawson videos on YouTube ect. ect.  
I got bored and turns of my computer and put it in the back seat

sigh...

I'm getting fed up with this I hate beging clueless  
" are we there yet?"  
" no"  
" now?"  
" no"  
.........."now?"  
"no"

a moment of silence

" how about now?"  
" No!" haha I swear I saw a vain pop in his head XD  
another momment of silence passed  
the quietness kills me  
I plugged in sasukes iPod to the radio  
and started playing  
_' Sitouition by Escape The Fate'  
_it was low for background music  
" sooooo.. sasuke what are you plan on being in the future?"  
I got nothing else in mind to aske  
he thought for a momment  
"hn... maybe a musician"  
" come one how many times I had to tell you! Make a band or something!"  
" yeah..yeah….yeah…whatever what about you?"  
hmm I never though about my future alot but I always wanted to be a doctor or a nurse I what to be helpfull to people.  
" a Doctor or Nurse"  
"hn. Haruno or Nurse Sakura…hmm it fits"

_' ?... hm well it does fit'  
__**' DONT YOU MEAN ,DR. SAKURA UCHIHA??! OR NURSE UCHIHA?!?!????'  
**__' oh shut up inner sakura like that will ever happend!'  
_  
" hmm maybe" I shrugged  
" I thought u can't stand blood?"  
I looked at him puzzeld  
I can stand blood just not with the image of 7 years ago  
" I got over it I want to be usefull sasuke ! is that such a sin??"

we argued for and hour or two  
about random things like aliens ,ghost  
his fedish with tomato's and if a tomato is a fruit or Vegtable  
I still think it's a Vegtable!!

we stop at a Buger king drive thru  
we 4 woppers ( 2 of them has extra tomatos for sasuke ...sigh...) 2 for each of us just in case we get hungry later  
I fed sasuke the French frize while his driving  
(Inner Saku is very happy right now) sometimes he would on perpose bite my finger  
when we got stuck in traffic we eat our burgers

when we where done  
we almost rip our heads off at the traffic  
it won't budge!  
we saw narutos car only 3 cars away on our right  
people thought the cars are gonna be stuck like this for a while they slowly got out of there cars  
my butt us killing me I need to move  
the weather was ok the sun was beaming and there was only a slight cold breez  
me and sasuke got out

so did naruto and hinata they came over to us  
naruto came up to us scratching the back of his head " soo.. we might be stuck here for a while "  
" hn seems like it" he looked to the side to see how big the traffic is  
" so how long more till we are there?"  
I asked  
" in about 2 hours but with this traffic maybe 4 to 5 hours" naruto replied  
oh god I can't wait that long!! im going insane already!!  
" OMG WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE DRIVE!!!"  
I screamed at the cars ,people looked at me like I was crazy  
I just Smiled and Wave  
_(smile and wave boys, just smile and wave)_  
" your anoyying " I heard sasuke mumbeld  
" and thats one of the reasons why you love me!" I said giving him a big smile giving him the cute puppy eyes look  
he just just replied with a smirk  
_( that oh so melting uchiha smirk )  
_he hugged me and gave me a small nuggie on my head  
" hey never mess a girls hair!" I smacked his hand away I comb my hair with my fingers

sasuke got in the trunk and pulled out his acoustic guitar naruto walked to his car and came back with his drum sticks  
" what song?" sasuke asked Us  
I think for a moment  
" The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls"  
Hinata nodded in agreement next to me  
naruto sat down in the pavement floor and started playing a beat  
sasuke started strumming  
but when he started singing thats when I melted!!

me and hinata clapped and sang along in the background.  
a crowd formed fast around us  
people knowing the song sang along or bob there heads along, the one who didn't know the song just looked impressed ,amused ,entertained what else you may call it...  
just like in the music store a few months ago, girls had hearts in there eyes

the song soon ended  
but they began playing again  
I reconize the beat  
_' Weightless by All Time Low'  
_I chuckled a bit, this fits kinds perfect  
at the sitouition we are in  
again me and hinata sang along  
the guys let me and hinata sing the slow part  
eeepp It was Awsome!!

when it was done we got a huge applaude I didn't notice how big the crowd got  
just like in the Music store months ago we bowed down and I gave they guys a kiss on the cheek  
and hinata and naruto well they just made-out infront of innocent eyes  
I really forgot how shy hinata used to be how just a 'hi' from naruto will make her go all red and she would start studdering , a touch will make her faint  
and look at her now making-out with Naruto in public  
Sob… My hinata is growing so fast!  
but there momment was short lived  
people far in front of the traffic started  
cheering the cars are starting to move  
we all cheered and got in the car  
FINALLY WE ARE MOVING!  
the guys say that it's in two hours hmm what can I do within two hours ? ehh  
I'm just gonna sleep.

* * *

Hii thanks for your support my friends!!  
i know i know!! i have bad spelling im kinda speak diffrent languges so i get some spelling wrong or its a typo ok jsut pls dont kill me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
This is Just a Filler a little more is gonna happen

SPECIAL THANKS TO MY READERS, MY FRIEND PROBOWLER ( do i got it write srry if its not) AND MY NEE-CHAN FROM SCHOOL LORI-CHAN!!!

ANGEL UCHIHA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING!! SEEE YA!


	15. Chapter 15: We're There!

Chapter 15: We're there!

"Sakura...sakura?"  
Is that an angles voice?  
"Sakura wake up we're here"  
I creeped an eye open to see my angle  
~dreamy sigh ~ Sasuke Uchiha…I am in heaven!  
"Sakura?"

I snap out of my trance  
man I need to stop dreaming about sasuke  
damn it! Stop it! Stop it! You don't like him!! It's Forbidden!! He's Off Limits!!  
You can't fall for him he's you best friend he's practically your Brother!  
He's as gorgeous as a movie star-and sexy Like a rock star!Oh dear ! But his off limits!!! Dang It!!

"Sakura are you alright?"  
he looked at me dumbfounded  
I shaped out of my argument with my brain and hormones  
" y-yea I'm fine" I stutter  
_' DAMN IT SNAP OUT IF IT'  
_" o....k.... whatever anyway we are here"  
" WHAT!?!?" I jump out of my seat and opened the door my view was of a hotel and in the background huge roller Coasters  
kid where everywhere and a familiar statue if a mouse in the front doors of the lobby  
" OMG DONT TELL ME!?"I was gaping  
" yep" he was grinning  
" DISNEYLAND!!!!!" I screamed like a little kid who came here for the first time  
well it wasn't my first this us like my third time last time I came here me Naruto and Sasuke where 10

we grabbed our things and got inside  
The place seem to fancy for Disney all dark color wood.  
But the kids didn't care they just have fun  
we got to our room on the fourth floor it's next to Hinata and Naruto it has a connecting door to  
the room was huge! it's like a whole condo it had a view of the park had a huge flat screen TV with drawers  
there where 2 beds big enough for 2 people to sleep on it the colors where all white the room was all carpet on the floor  
the kitchen was almost like mine but smaller the fridge was already stuffed with food and drink and **guess what ITS FREE!** The bath room was bigger than mine! It was all pearl white with silver keep staring at it and you'll go blind!  
There is a tub and shower a huge mirror.

as soon as we finish unpacking I jumped on the bed oh god it was soo soft!!  
I heard conversations behind me but I ignored it  
then suddenly someone slapped me on the  
butt!

I looked up.......Naruto Uzumaki  
" NARUTO! What did you do that for?"  
" I thought you were asleep and that the  
easiest way to wake you up!" he grin sheepishly

I narrowed my eyes, that's what I said to him when I woke him up after the Halloween party…so? this is his pay back then... is gonna regret it someday.

"we are going out for dinner it's too late to go to the park so let's EAT!" he ran back to his side I saw Hinata looking at him strangely she looked back at me  
we both shrugged  
I looked at some clothes  
sasuke came out of the bathroom in a red plaid button dress shirt untucked with dark jeans and red converse, his hair wet.

I got in took a nice bath  
begging in a car for so long kills me  
when I was done I wore a black shirt with a long sleeve pink shirt underneath since it's still a little chilly and with my fav black and pink plaid skirt with black leggings just over my knee  
( I learned my lesson last time I wore this)

with black flats  
I fixed my hair it has really grown since the accident with Karin it's now longer then my shoulder  
I just wore a black headband with a bow  
I walked back out Naruto and Sasuke are watching TV  
Hinata also just came from the bathroom  
she was wearing a pretty purple baby doll shirt that reached to her thigh with black leggings and purple flats  
Naruto just has a black shirt with a orange swiggle his symbol with skinny jeans and orange converse  
he sure loves orange  
we walked out of the rooms  
and in to the elevator we got to the lobby and Into the back past the pools and into the way to the park along the way was restaurants and shops lots of people coming back from the park  
we stop at a Italian restaurant  
that had a" the Lady and the tramp" theme.

we got in and they showed us to our seat  
the table was just like the movie it was small red checkered cloth a candle with breadsticks  
me and sasuke sat down, I blush as our legs brushed eatchother under the table.  
we sat apart, Naruto and Hinata next to us…they look soo cute

Our waiter came.  
" Bon Giorno I'm your waiter Amy and I'll be serving you tonight" she said with a smile  
" are you ready to order?"  
" yes, we'll have a the Spaghetti special" said Naruto looking from the menu  
Hinata nodded in agreement.  
" and what about you two?" she asked us  
" hmm the Pizza Special, please "  
I said sasuke just said 'Hn' I kicked him under the table but her did flinch

"Ok it will be here in a few minutes what would you like to drink?"  
we told her our drinks  
but before she left  
Naruto whispers something in her ear, she smiled and nodded then walked away  
I looked around the place was all old Italian it was romantic it ,the far corners was family eating

I looked back at sasuke the light from the candle lighten his face he was so handsome his eyes glisten from the light, his skin glow  
he was also looking at the scenery his eyes wondered around  
-dreamy sigh-

then suddenly a huge plate of pizza was placed in front of us it almost took the whole table  
they placed a plate the same big of spaghetti for Naruto and Hinata  
then suddenly a man came up to them with an accordion and started singing in Italian " bella noché"

it was so romantic ,they ate silently and soon finish their food it was so cute ( I was fan girl-ing again)  
the man kept playing the song and Naruto and Hinata just sat there staring at eatchother, with this look in their eyes, that make you just know that their love will last forever. They where slowling leaning in until… they finally kissed…when they finally pulled away they both whispered a 'I Love You".

"awwwwww OMG SO ROMANTIC"  
I Cooed at them I started fanning myself with my hand thinking I may faint if it gets any more Romantic  
" Hn" I slapped his arm ,he just looked at me  
" come on you ice cube have a heart isn't it romantic??!" I schooled him

they kissed again..then pulled away  
I heard Naruto say " happy birthday Hinata " there was a tint of blush on her cheeks

I ate the last piece of Pizza while Sasuke looked out the window  
if we were alone I would have really thought it was a date oh how I wish it was!

After that we left and walked a bit we when to the garden  
Naruto and Hinata are at the edge of a fountain me and sasuke where on the other side on the bench  
I don't know why but I just had to ask this  
"sasuke? Do you think that those two will end up married with eatchother?"  
I stared at Naruto and Hinata  
" hn. maybe" he shrugged

" do you think you'll ever get married ?" I asked him he seemed to stiffen  
"I'm not sure...maybe...what about you?"  
" I think so...I'm planning on finishing school, then get a job ,then I will get married, well if I can, how can I think about getting a husband if I can't even get a boyfriend!??" I shook my head I was disappointed at myself.  
" Am I really that ugly or something? do I have a horrible personality? " I looked down  
I never got a boyfriend before and I'm 15 !!What kind of teenager am I ?

well I did have a first kiss it was back when we where about 6 it was a onetime thing

" hi Sasuke!" ran a little girl in a long white dress with pink hair with sea foam green eyes  
" hi Sakura" replied a young boy in white shorts and a dark blue shirt with cute raven hair with eyes as dark as night  
" hey sasuke do u know what's a kiss?"  
the little pinkette asked excitedly  
" what mommy gives me sometimes on the cheek or forehead?" the raven haired boy said not truly understanding what the pinky was saying  
" no! a different kind of kiss one of love!" the little girl perked up  
" no......??." he responded puzzled  
" let me show you!" he girl said  
" ok!!" the young boy said absolutely  
not knowing what's really gonna happen next  
"ok close your eyes ! "  
he did what she said  
she cupped her little hands around his small face and gave him a peck on the lips, the raven haired boy's eyes shot open in shock, they both had a blush covering their face  
" you've just Been kissed!" the girl said happily  
" wow" was all the Little Uchiha could manage to say

I looked at the ground  
then suddenly somebody held my chin bringing me to look up I was caught in dark onyx eyes

" sakura you are beautiful and pretty and you have a wonderful personality"  
he said softly with care  
" your just saying that to make me feel better, and if I am ,then why don't I have a boyfriend then??" I said searching for truth in his eyes  
" because they don't know what they are missing" he said with true honesty  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek  
" thank you sasuke you're the bestest friend I girl could ever have!"( hot one at that)

he kissed my hair then ruffled my hair  
" come on let go back to the room" he said pulling me off the bench and putting his arm around my shoulder  
we all went back to the room wear our PJ's and went to sleep

***********  
I woke up the next morning about 8am  
Hinata also  
" hi hina!"  
" hi saku!"  
we suddenly hear two people snoring  
may I say snoring **LOUD**  
we couldn't help but start laughing  
I had an idea

me and Hinata turned to eachother and nodded  
I walked to sasuke and ripped the blankets off I laughed a bit since he's only in his boxers  
I opened the curtain wide make sure the light was in his face, he twitched abit I jumped on the bed " WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!!!!! COME ON SASU WAKE UP!!!"  
he reached looking for the blanket when he found nothing he hid his face I the pillow " Go away you Demon child !!" he said  
" come one wake up!!"  
" no!"  
" don't make me take a picture of you in this state!" I threaten holding my camera  
he looked at himself seeing him in only Boxers he scrambled out of bed grab some jeans and ran to the bathroom  
what he didn't know I was secretly recoding a video Kukukukukuu I'm Evil!!

I when over still recording to how Hinata is going...I stop dead I'm my tacks they were making out on the bed  
" guyss guyss PLEASE keep It PG!! "  
I said jokingly covering my eyes  
I stop recording and let the camera charge got a while

" wow!" was all I can say when I saw the line to go inside it was only 11:30  
and the park doesn't open in 30 minutes  
man that line was LONG  
this might take a while

after 15 minutes we just sat on the ground playing games every time the line moved we'd crawl  
the Finally after almost 1 hour we were on the front of the line  
we got it surrounded with families  
I took out my camera and started taking pictures  
I made Naruto and Hinata pose they toke a pic of me and sasuke we made a stranger take a pic of us it was fun on our way to some rides I video recorded everyone and shoving the camera in their faces

3 hours later  
oh god u have no idea how tired I Am, I can't walk anymore  
we were in the back of the park  
in Toon Town where Mickey Mouse Lives  
we had fun playing in the houses we sat under a bench with an umbrella  
we bought food and drinks me and Hinata took our shoes off

after 1 hour of resting we started walking again we just decided to go to slow rides all the good rides have a waiting line of 30 minutes in line  
my eyes bugged out at that  
we when to the Pirates of the Caribbean  
after that we when to the New Orleans side of Disney

we eat so much while walking  
I think I gained weight and loses it at the same time

I meet the princesses  
sasuke took a pic with mini mouse with a scowl XD sasuke and Naruto wore mouse ears ( we made them Naruto didn't mind it but toke a while to convince sasuke )  
me and Hinata wore cute little pink princess hats with our names on it  
everyone was having fun

it was about we decided to go on the ferry boat that does around we took a nice long peaceful boat ride that has a music on the speakers of birds chirping and water running  
after the ride there was a parade in the town square

I sat on the curb as soon as the parade ended Naruto dragged all of us to the bridge in front of sleeping beauty's castle  
" Naruto what are-" I didn't finish my sentence  
there was en explosions of fireworks

The Disney Firework Show  
I forgot all about it

_**[A/B: if something's wrong it's because I haven't been to Disney land since I was 12 im 15 now I can't remember]**_

I turned to Naruto and Hinata  
Naruto had a arm around her waist  
Hinata had her head against his chest  
the light of the fireworks lit their faces

I turned to sasuke he was staring at the sky his eyes glisten to the light of the fireworks  
the light highlighted his features, how his cheekbones and lips shine  
his lips looks soo sweet I just want a taste  
my heart was beating faster  
my palms became sweaty  
my hand inched and twitched towards his.  
I stopped myself  
I can't do this

what am I felling?  
my heart was about to explode and I think I'm gonna faint  
my cheeks heated I felt the blush darken  
this wasn't the feeling of infatuation I always had for him it was stronger...

he felt my stare  
me looked at me his dark eyes looking back at me he smirked  
he wrapped an arm around my shoulder

my heart felt like it about to come out of my chest I can hear my heart in my ear and i can see it beating my chest was shaking when sasuke put his arm around me Im sure he can feel my heart beating hard, I breath slowly  
making my heart rate back to normal

after the show we walked back  
but Me and Hinata couldn't make it any longer our knees where buckling  
we where so out of it we where tired and sleepy

they guys gave us a piggy back ride back to the Hotel room I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck whisper a "thank you" in his ear  
but before we reached the hotel I fell asleep on sasuke's back.

I dreamt about the feeling I had that night  
the feeling I always had for him was never love... it was a crush...but I'm sure this time what I felt tonight was Love  
Love with the Capital L....... True Love  
oh I'm screwed  
You can't Fall In Love with your Best Friend!!  
It's a Forbidden Act of Love!


	16. Chapter 16: Party Arragements

Chapter 16: Party arrangements

yes I'm finally home

the day after we went to Disney we left that afternoon.  
I'm actually glad that we are driving because I'm still not able to walk after all that,  
this time it took just a little bit longer to get back home since New Year is just around the corner

I dragged myself to the door, the snow soothing the pain on my feet  
I dropped my luggage on the floor as soon as I entered the house and fall on the couch face first, I felt blossom walking on my back he stretched and fell asleep on me. ( she does that sometimes)  
" fmafooffmmyy wffefgf hommmmffff"  
I mumbled into the cushion  
" what?!" asked Naruto  
I lifted my head  
" finally we are home" I grumbled  
" ohhhhhh" then he just left to his house

_' finally peace and quiet!'  
_  
_**' I used to be love drunk and now I'm hung over  
love you forever forever's over  
we used to kiss all nig-'**_

I answer my phone  
" HEEYYY SAKURA!!!!"  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT INO-PIG!?"  
" jeez well someone is in a bad mood"  
" sorry Ino I'm tired we just came back 10 minutes ago"  
" that's why I'm calling!"  
" ok then what do you want?"  
" are you and your parents going to do the new year's party at your house like last time?"

My eyes widened  
" OHHH SHI---OH GOD!"  
"you forgot didn't you?"  
" oh god, oh god mom trusted me to do everything!!! I need to set up everything cook the food, send out the invitations, my parents won't be here till New Year! they said they trusted me to do it! oh god, oh god, oh my freakin-"  
" SAKURA!!! snap out of it!!"  
" sorry Ino I got carried away.."  
" well ok well I see you have allot on your hands, so bye!"  
" yea bye bye....." i hung up  
**OMG how can I forget something like this???  
**

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

I was in my room fixing it up a bit

RING RING RING !

"I'll get it!"  
I ran down stairs and got the phone  
" hello Haruno residence"  
" hi honey! How's everything?"  
" mom! hi um everything is fine!"  
" I'm glad to hear that, I have something to ask you sakura"  
I gulped mom only calls me sakura if it's important  
" yes mom what is it?"  
" well me and your father are gonna be late for new years" she paused " and we aren't able to fix the house for the new year's party...so me and your father have decided to trust you to decorate, cook and be the hostess of the party...are you able to handle that sakura?"  
_wha-what? they thrust me with this?!_  
" y-yes mom! I am able to handle all that!" I was sweating  
the new year's party at my house was a big thing in our neighborhood everyone on our block will come over  
" I'm glad honey! I'll call Ami our neighbor to help the cooking! Love you dear...your father says hi"  
" ok love you to..Tell him I said hi to"  
with that I hung up the phone  
sigh  
_**[END FLASHBACK]**_

oh jeez I need ingredients for the food!!  
What am I gonna make any way!!

I ran up stairs to my room wore new fresh clothes  
I ran out brush my teeth I ran out of the bath room and started banging on sasuke's door  
" what do you need woman!?"

_**' WELL SOMEONES CRANKY' **__  
'tell me something I don't know..'  
__**'-AND I LIKE IT!"**__  
' yea-wait what!??'  
_  
"sasuke I need to go to the supermarket come with me!"  
" what why?"  
" because mom and dad trusted me with the New Year's Party! And I need to cook!!" I started pulling him by the arm  
" ok ok fine hold on let me wear a shirt? What you want me to go out in the cold like this?"  
I let go of his arm and really look at him up and down, my cheeks got a little pink  
he was only wearing his jeans and that is all... his sculpted chest just makes u wanna drool and weak in your knees

_**' RAPE HIM!!'  
**__'What!? NO!!! Never!'  
__**' COME ON YOU KNOW U WANT TO'  
**__' true but-'  
__**' SEE SEEE!! YOU'RE ADMITTIG IT!!'  
**__' oh shut up!!'  
_  
sasuke walked into his room put on a simple white shirt and that leather jacket I gave him  
" ok now we can go"

we took my car since it can hold more in the trunk  
after speeding to the nearest WallMart and finding a parking lot we finally got inside

we got a cart and I started filling it up with everything we need sasuke just pushed the cart with a bored face

we took almost 15 minutes fighting over tomato's he gets competitive when it comes to the tomatoes so I just decided tomato sauce in a jar, and a few fresh tomatoes with out is consent if it's good or not if not we will still be here for a long time…  
we also bought some decorations  
at the end we spend 3 hours there the cart so full sasuke could barely push it  
we manage to stuff everything in my car

_' ok I have almost 3 days to get this ready!'  
__**' COME ON GIRL YOU CAN DO THIS!'**__  
' that really isn't helping'  
__**'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THEN**__?'  
' I don't know!'  
__**' OH IMAGEN THAT DRESS YOU BOUGHT FOR THIS! SASUKE WILL LOVE IT!! HE'LL DROOL!!'  
**__' your right! I spend allot on that dress for this occasion .but it's not for Sasuke!  
__**' YEA KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT'  
**__'..........do you really think he'll like it?'  
__**' HA! I KNEW IT! IT'S ALL JUST FOR HIM!!'  
**_  
I was fighting with my inner  
as I took some decorations from the attic  
it was only about 4  
sasuke is outside shoveling the snow Naruto is on the roof removing snow and icesicels that could kill anyone

I was in the backyard setting things up filling up the pool removing some snow fixing some chairs decorating a little fountain/pound with Koi fishes  
it's frozen on top if I might say  
blossom is trying to catch them though the ice it was the funniest thing ever

**KLANK PANG BOOOM**!!

I jumped at the sudden sound  
I looks behind me to see all the snow on the roof fall like an avalanche  
and Naruto with it  
I ran to the side of the house  
Sasuke was already there  
digging where He last saw him  
I dig frantically calling his name

I felt movement under the snow and muffled sound the suddenly some snow caved into a whole  
and there smiling happily with snow in his hair with cerulean eyes was Naruto  
" Hey guys!! That was Fun! I wanna go again!"

My temper snapped  
I punched Naruto hard in the arm making him wince  
" NARUTO!! Are u crazy you almost died! if u haven't made a whole we couldn't have find u and u could have died! you idiot!!!"  
" Oh sakura! OW"  
I stormed back to the backyard closing the water that was filling the pool  
the snow was lightly melting I walked slowly into the house i slipped a few times till I got to the backdoor, as soon as I enter  
the door bell rang

I got and answer it  
in front of me was a lady about Middle twenties she had long blown chocolate hair that reaches there waist she has hazel with alittel bit of green eyes  
" Hi Ami, it's good to see you again"  
" you too sakura I haven't seen you in a while " I stepped back to let her in  
she stepped in I took her coat from her and hang of by the door I placed her shoes on the side

Ami sour Neighbored across from my house  
when she was a teenager she'll babysit me Naruto and Sasuke when mom and dad where working  
she is almost like a sister I sometimes go to her for advise

" soo your mom called said to help out with the cooking "  
" yea I can't cook that well I don't know if I can make enough for 100+ people" I scratched the back of my neck a habit I got from Sasuke and Naruto  
" don't worry I'll help to! Here Your mom faxed me what we need to make"  
she unroll a piece of paper  
my jaw dropped  
the piece of paper almost touched the floor!  
it's maybe over 70 kinds of food

" y-you're kidding right? My mom wants to make all that!?!?" I gaped I'm shock  
" I had the same reaction, but it wouldn't hurt to skip a few, and by a few I mean 60" she dramatically whispers the last part  
" soo let's start with sauces"  
soo we desires to make 5 different kinds of sauces like the Spaghetti sauce,  
wakamolie( how do u spell that?), salsa Ect Ect  
after a few hours we made most of the sauces.

the front door burst open and Naruto came jumping out with sasuke behind they took off their coats and boats  
I saw that they smelled something good Cuz they came drooling at the kitchen  
I sighed " you can have something to eat if you help"

immediately they started chopping for the salsa.... Boy they are hungry

"SASUKE stop eating the tomatoes!!"  
I said as I saw him eat some slices he just finish chopping  
he looked at me" but I'm hungry and I love tomatoes!"  
" well too bad we need these tomatoes!"  
after again for 15 minutes fighting over tomatoes we finally got that done  
since it's already dark out I couldn't decorate outside anymore so I started arranging the furniture cleaning off dead leaves from the Christmas three  
after that crazy day  
I took a nice shower and dressed I'm my PJ  
I couldn't help myself but admire the dress I bought  
it's was elegant yet sassy  
it's was a strapless an inch above the knee red cocktail dress that poofed at the bottom, it had a sash/bow on the waist it has black lacing at the bottom  
it's was just to admire

_' I can't wait to wear this!!__**'  
' CHA!YOU WILL LOOK IRISSITABLE!**__  
__**EVERY GIRL WILL BE JELOUSE AND EVERYBOY WILL DROOL COUGHSASUKECOUGH'**__  
' oh shut up your so annoying'  
_  
I jumped and tried to put the dress back on the hang when I heard my door open  
" ooh Uhh hi sasuke what are you doing here?" I said as a saw sasuke leaning against the door  
" oh nothing just checking up on you making sure you're not dead from all the stress you have"  
he's right ever since Ino called I got stressed out I fixed everything nonstop me and Ami cooked nonstop  
even thou i was in the kitchen most of the time I don't remember eating  
" here" he said as he gave me a hotdog in buns  
I looked at it " what? Not enough ketchup?" I eyes the amount of ketchup it had  
he shrugged " it's better than nothing"

true so I just took a bite  
when I was done he started talking  
" soo was that your dress for new years" he looked over my shoulder trying to see it in my closet  
I jumped in front of him blocking his view  
" it is but you can't see it till the party"  
I waged my index finger at him  
" fine whatever " he said as he jumped on my bed and turn on the tv  
" hey go to your own room!" I jumped next to him  
" I'm bored entertain me" he said  
I looked at him like he was crazy  
" what? you want me to do the carameldansen till I die?"  
" that could be a start"  
I slapped his arm  
" ok ok I'm gone goodnight" he said as he left my room  
I just stared as his retreating form

_-sigh_- if only you knew how I feel sasuke...but will you return that feeling ? Or will you just Ignore it? Act like there's nothing between us only a bond of close friendship  
If Only you knew I Love you...


	17. Chapter 17: A Happy Or Sad New Year?

**I KNow i know my spelling and type error But pls stop saying that makes me feel like a loser!****  
****well i know what now my dear reader I Dont Give A Damn ( ive always wanted to say that)  
****ok enough with my little bypolar-ness now onto the story of mine Chapter 17 of A Forbidden act of love**

* * *

Chapter 17: Happy or Sad New Year?

"oh god oh god!!...."  
I thought as I ran around the house fanatically  
I only have 3 hours to set everything up  
I cleared the dining table set the food  
cleaned everything  
setup a entertainment center  
Naruto is in the backyard cleaning and Sasuke in the front yard  
I went to the back yard and put these floating candle lanterns in the pool, some lights in the bushes some chairs out by the pool.  
it wasn't so cold so people may come in the backyard.

I cleaned the front door  
since we are half Japanese so are some of our neighbors, we had the traditions of leaving your shoes at the front door  
I put some Japanese vibe in the room to with a section of the food sushi and dumplings and Auntie Anko's Favorite Dango's  
Ami came over to reheat some food and help me a little.  
I cleaned my room knowing some kids they'll go there to play or sleep.

**[**_**A/N: really every party I've ever been to the kids go into the room to play or sleep I always end up with the boys playing video games because either 1. someone is sleeping or 2. I'm to old to play with them]**_

__I fixed Sasuke's room too. I left my parents room locked. I ran back down stairs but I bumped into someone  
" wow hold on there what's the rush?"  
" I'm sorry Sasuke I just need to make this all done I only have" I looked at the clock hang in on the far wall" 1 HOUR AND 45 MINUTES!?" I freaked the time flew so fast.  
Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders  
" Sakura calm down..go get dressed me Naruto and Ami are going to do the rest, your job is done for now, now go change" he practically ordered me  
my eyes widened  
" but Sa-" he cut me off  
" Now. we can handle the rest" he pushed me towards the stairs  
" fine" I crossed my arms and walked to the bath room toke a nice hot bath to relax my muscles after that I walked to my room and toke out my dress it fit perfectly the sash/bow hugged my waist line I wore black ballet flats and a very small black jacket to cover my shoulders  
_**(you girls know what I'm talking about right?)**_  
I let my hair usual down a bit wavy and some black hair pins on the side  
I wore the necklace and bracelet the boys gave me I never leave the house without it.

I wore some lip-gloss and eyeliner.  
I did one more check in the mirror before going downstairs, as soon as I stepped the last step the doorbell rang, I rushed over and opened the door there stood Ino in a beautiful ice blue cocktail dress that matches her eyes the design is similar to mine but hers has off shoulder sleeves. her hair out of the usual pony tail it was just flow down her back.

"Omg Ino! You look soo pretty!"  
" waw Sakura you really mean it, you didn't call be pig"  
" don't get used to it " I joked  
" well you aint so bad yourself Sakura"  
I looked over her shoulder seeing her alone  
" where's your parents?" I asked  
" oh they just went to my grandma for awhile they'll come sooner" she said nonchalant as I open the door wider for her to enter.

we talked till the doorbell rang again  
" hey Ami I love your dress"  
Ami had a dark green cocktail dress  
it matched her dark brown hair and the hint of green in her hazel eyes perfectly.  
" so do you Sakura, me Naruto and Sasuke got everything done before I got home "  
" thank you for helping me" I smiled at her I didn't know what to do without her  
" no problem nothing I can't do for you your like my little sister" she gave me a hug

this went on with everyone who past through the door, then my living room was packed

" Auntie Anko ! Don't eat all the Dango's! Save some for everyone!!"  
I schooled my auntie when I caught her eating some of the Dango's, and the food isn't going served in an hour or so.  
" it's a buffet I can eat as much as I want" she started stuffing her face again jeeezz for someone who eats allot, she has a perfect body  
I sighed and walked away

Well no one else is going to have Dango's tonight _(and that's the only sweet thing Sasuke Likes)  
__**[ A/N: I don't know if Dango's are sweet because the one I ate at a shop was sweet]  
**_I walked through the people, getting greeted, hugged, ect ect  
I got pinched allot on the cheek  
with the usual,  
" waw you've grown! last time I saw you, you where this small"

I walked upstairs checking on the kids I walked into my room to find 8 little girls from age 5 to 10 playing with  
my old Barbie set that I left out for them and the TV set on Disney channel  
watching J.O.N.A.S.. and my cousin with her daughter on the bed rocking her to sleep.  
I silently closed the door  
I walked into Sasuke's room and I found 6 boys about the age of 8 to 12 playing video games on the plasma and in the minds of all those little boys was Naruto  
" Take that Konohamaru!! I Win" he exclaimed at a 10 year old  
" no fair Naruto you cheating or something!!" the boy know as Konohamaru retorted.

I was about to close the door when someone grabbed my shoulder  
I jumped and turned around, holding my chest trying to calm my heart that beating 100 MPH.  
" Dang it Sasuke you need to stop doing that!" I yelled at him I closed the door and started walking down stairs  
" doing what?" he asked innocently he followed behind me, Tsch, he knows what I'm talking about  
" ugh never mind did you hear anything from my parents yet?" I asked they were supposed to be here by now  
" nope" he said simply and he casually puts his hands in his pockets  
I simply shrugged it off New Year is simply 3 Hours away of course they'll be late  
"ok it's time to open the buffet" I said as I step into the dining room  
" yes I want some Dango--Hey where are all the Dango's!?" Sasuke asked as soon as he noticed the huge tray that once had Dango's on it a few Hours ago now empty.  
" do you really have to ask Sasuke?" I told him I motion my head to the side to nods at a full Anko Liking her lips and fingers.

he muttered something incoherent then helped me remove the tinfoil of the food and the silver caps off some as soon as that a huge line appeared on the buffet and I can hear little feet running around and going down stairs

while everyone ate I put on the TV where they are counting down the new year in New York only 3 more hours till it's new year here  
I watched as people shares their  
New Years kiss and how some are freezing to death there  
then the TV change to a countdown In LA that had the same time as us  
some artist played like Black Eye Peace , Usher, Justin Bieber Ect Ect

when I got to Commercial I got an idea Since LA is so far away we couldn't go to the concert how about we make a small concert here

I walked over to Sasuke and whispers the plan in his ear he nodded in agreement , not many know but in the closet in the far part of the living room was a spare set of a Drum Set

after he went upstairs to retrieve his guitars Naruto pulled out the drum set and set everything up  
Sasuke set the acoustic guitar on the side while he used the electric one

he played different kinds of songs from like 'Boys Like Girls' to 'All Time Low'  
I secretly admire his posture, the way his head beats to the rhythm and they way his voice sounds to my favorite songs and a songs he wrote himself like " Your Call" and " Curse of the Broken Hearted"  
_**[A/N: I know I know it's someone else song just go with it some songs ill make him do it like a cover and some like it's his own]  
**_the way he would always lift his long sleeves to this elbow as he play the guitar and they way he skillfully strum every chords precisely without an error.  
I remember begging him some days to make a band or something he would be famous around the world. Then for a few seconds he looked me straight in the eyes.  
I look away and saw Ino giving the knowing look of hers, I blushed ashamed I was caught looking that way at Sasuke, by one of my best friends who won't never let this go.  
I shake my head removing all those thought I forbid myself to think about

I was surprised when Sasuke had me a mike as I sing some songs he asked me to do.  
I had to Do a 'This Is Me' Duet as well with Sasuke a request from the little girls in the front.  
i was so into my singing I didn't notice I've been singing 4 songs already  
after singing 'Six feet Under The Stars' with Sasuke i stopped I could feel my throat aching already  
after a few more songs we bowed and the guest applauded with whistling and  
" whoo" ing

Only 15 Minutes till New Year  
I brought out the Champagne and glasses to everyone ( except the children duhh)  
Uncle Jiraya found the Booz as soon as he arrived so some people where already drunk _**sigh**_  
I gave Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji ,Ten-Ten and myself to drink just as they were counting down.

_**" 10........9........8……...7.........6……....5"**_  
I held on to Sasuke arm as I and everyone lifted there glass  
_**" 4……...3……...2….....1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!"**_  
I chugged down my champagne, so did everyone else  
everyone was jumping cheering and throwing confetti I look to my side and saw Naruto and Hinata sharing their New Years Kiss so where Ino And Shikamaru and Neji and Ten-Ten

I looked up to Sasuke  
he was looking back down at me intensely  
I looked back into his eyes looking for what he's really doing or feeling  
since the only place that Sasuke showed emotion was his eyes.  
it surprised me when I saw passion in his Onyx eyes  
I didn't know what to do or think  
he slowly leaned in , I felt the space between us Disappear  
when I felt his breath against my lips just as our lips slightly touched  
the phone rang next to me  
I sighed and I heard Sasuke grunt in frustration

I picked up the phone  
everyone became quiet as they saw the news on the TV  
" hello? Haruno residence"  
" yes hello I'm calling from the Police Department Down town, are you Sakura Haruno?"  
" yes?" I replied nervously  
what does the Police want to do with me  
" I'm sorry, I'm afraid-"

_**" I'm here live on the outskirts of town where a train from LA to Konoha has Crashed do to a electrical failure In the main circuit, there is a report that only 35 out of the 110 passengers in the wreck survived, I'm Tracy Miller Reporting Live"**_

"- your parents have died in fatal train wreck, I'm sorry about this information  
but you need to come over to the morgue to fully confirm the bodies"

* * *

**Yay i think i finally wel kinda got a plot going on!! and a little cliffy i think teehee... sorry the redbull i drank this afternoon is still in my blood yeppiee!!**  
**arnt i just Evil with this sudden twist in the Story? No...? well then -sulking in corner-**

**oh guys i got More SasuSaku fan fics a Vampire fan fic and a high school Fanfic and a Kaicho wa Maid sama Naruto Style fan fic _( in progress)  
pls tell me if u want me to post them i also got a EdxWinry fanfic from FMA and a Allen X Lenalee From DGM_**

Oh and the vampire fic has ideas from ( the twiligth saga, Vampire Diaries and EverMore from the Immortal series! - by Alyson Noel-)


	18. Chapter 18 Part 1

_**Chapter 18 part 1:Dead and gone**_

" I'm sorry but your parents have died in a train wreck ,I'm sorry about this information but we need you to come over to the morgue to fully confirm the bodies-"

My heart stopped it's like the time has stopped and the world stopped moving, a bunch of flash backs of my parents past thru my eyes ,the time where I first went to elementary school, my elementary graduation, when we go shopping how my mom smiles as she picks out a outfit for me, the way my dad will let me sit on his shoulders when we go to the Festival or how they will both come into my room before I sleep to wish me a good night.  
All this memories flashed it's seemed like hour past when in reality only 5 Seconds.

The phone slowly slipped from my hand and into the cold wood floorboard.  
Sasuke looked at me with pure worry letting it show in his features, I can see my horror expression in his eyes " Sakura what's wrong?" he asked alarmed.  
I felt hot tears streaming down my cheeks my knees growing weak, I fell to my knees.

Sasuke tried holding me up but was late he kneeled down next to me  
" Sakura what wrong tell me!" he tried to look into my eyes trying to find the answer

"Sakura what's wrong your scaring me Sakura!" I heard Ino say, her voice slightly trembling.  
Sasuke brushed my hair out off my face  
" Sakura" his voice was stern  
" th-they're D-Dead "  
I shutter out thru my crying  
Sasuke brought me to his chest " what?" he asked again getting mad  
" MOM AND DAD THEY ARE DEAD! "  
I screamed out thru my crying frustrated.  
I buried by head deeper into his chest, Sasuke's face became pale.  
the whole room became quiet the only noise heard was my sobbing  
" W-What?"  
" They d-died in T-that train W-Wreck that j-j-just pas-st on t-th-the news" I stutter out like crazy im not even sure they understood me.  
I saw Naruto fell to his knees, mom and dad might not be his real parents but he loved them like they were really his.

he put his head in his hands, I heard him sob as well, Hinata had an arm around him trying to comfort him, she two looked like she was about to cry.  
People in the room slowly left then it were only me, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Ino and Shikamaru.  
" I think we should leave them be for awhile Shika" with that they left slowly but before closing the door.

Ino gave me a sad look before closing the door one that says she wishes she could do something.  
Once we were all alone silence creeper in.  
I looked up at Sasuke he was as white as a ghost his eyes were glassy.

"I'm gonna go to my house" I heard Naruto say in low voice almost a whisper.  
I snapped my head in his direction  
I tried saying something like "please stay" but it I'll got stuck in my throat  
by the time I was able to speak "Nar-"  
it was too late he and Hinata were already out the door.

Me and Sasuke just sat there on the floor my head on his chest and his arms around me , it felt like we were like that for hours.  
I felt comfortable, without saying words just a comforting hug and his presence was enough to comfort me.  
But my heart was still painful  
it's like someone shot it and then started slowly clawing it.

I felt my head start to bob as I tried to stay awake  
I felt myself being lift of the ground bridal style  
"let's go to sleep" his voice was as emotionless as ever.  
I just slightly nodded in response as I wrapped my arms around his neck as an Impulse as he lift me up,  
as we got to my room he laid me on the bed  
" go change I'll come back" he walked to the door  
I went to open my closet but jumped when I heard a **THUD** on the other side of the wall

Sasuke punched the wall in frustration.  
it wasn't that hard to figure that out.  
I walked to my closet and just wore a simple long red jogging pants and a white T-shirt.  
I closed my curtain and closed the light but left my lamp on then a minute Sasuke knocked  
" c-come I-n" I was surprised at how raspy and horse my voice was

he walked In and closed the door  
he walked slowly to my bed he laid next to me under the layers of blanket  
he hold me close as I silently sobbed and dug myself into his chest  
he stroke my hair softly " I'm sorry" I heard him say " id don't know how to comfort you properly"  
"why them ? What did they do wrong!" my voice cracked as I cried out  
" I don't know Sakura, I don't know" his voice was lifeless  
I began to bawl into his chest

I was like that for while  
I felt how soaked his shirt had become due to my crying  
" Sasuke I'm sorry about your shirt it's just th-" he stopped my mid sentence when he kissed my forehead.  
he looked me in the eyes " Sakura it's ok sleep" he whispered softly  
I just cuddled more into his chest and fell asleep in seconds

the next morning I just felt like killing myself I didn't want to go to the morgue but I have to  
the weather was feeling the same as me instead of the pure white sky and the pure white snow everything was gray even blossom acted depressed  
I just wore my hoodie over my pajamas and put the hood up

I walked slowly and silent down stairs  
I never heard this house so quiet before  
in the kitchen was Naruto and Sasuke sitting silently eating their cereal  
when Sasuke heard me at the doorway he ran Over to me, he cupped my face with his hands and looked at me intently.

he pushed my hood down  
" are you ok?" his voice was covered on worry  
I just nodded, he gave me kiss on the forehead and walked me to sit next to Naruto where there was a bowl of cereal it after 3 small bites I didn't want it I had a feeling if I keep eating it I'm gonna puke it all out

later I dressed in thick leggings a sweater my hoodie under my coat  
I walked to the front door and just stand there like ghost waiting for somebody telling me what to do  
I heard Sasuke begins me then he wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me outside

I was having a out-of-body experienced  
I felt light , I couldn't feel my feet touch the ground it's was almost like I was gliding  
we walked to Naruto car ad sat in the backseat I just simply told Naruto the detections  
Sasuke kept stroking my hair and sometimes my cheek every now and then  
when his parents died I never left Sasuke side even when he yelled at me to leave him alone I refuse to leave his side  
now he's gonna do the something  
even if I tell him I'm fine with a smile or tell him to go away he'll stay

when we reached I hesitated on the car door Sasuke just grabbed my hand and lead the way but once at the 3th floor into the main office of the Morgue I refused to enter my feet won't move at its will  
" are you ok?" Sasuke whispers into my ear  
" y-yea" I really didn't want to go in but I must  
it took all my power to walk all the way to the desk  
" we are here to confirm the...bodies  
of Haruno's" Sasuke hesitated when saying this  
" Hmm let me check...oh yes in room 4 someone will be at the door"  
a young lady said she look so frail and innocent she seems so calm to be in a place filled with bodies.

again I just walked blankly behind Naruto  
when we reached room 4 there was this guy about late 40's  
he just nodded and opened the door  
" name?.."  
" Haruno"  
I stop in my tracks on the side of the walls was a rack of body bags  
I gasped and my head felt light  
they where two bodies covers with a blanket under lights on a cold metal table

" we need identification if there are really Kurumi and Yukito Haruno" _( made up name's)_  
Sasuke looked at me I just stared blankly at his face  
he let go of my hand that i didn't even know was holding  
and walked up to the metal table  
as I saw the man lift the blanket slowly revealing pink hair  
I was about to fall to my knees but Naruto held me to him  
I squeezed my eyes trying not to cry but failed I looked up at Naruto seeing he too was trying not to cry as well  
I looked at Sasuke his face held no emotion but his eyes were, I saw pain as he stared at the two bodies  
he nodded " yes these are Kurumi and Yukito Haruno"  
as soon as he said those words I started bawling  
I can't understand this! Why! What have my parents done? they saved 2 kids from begging alone and taken to an orphanage the tried there best to help and feed us and live another day!

I saw the man was about to cover their faces  
I held my hand out  
" w-wait! I wa-nt to see t-them one last t-time" I said through my crying  
He pulled the blanket back up  
I walked slowly walked to the tables Naruto at my side  
I walked next to Sasuke he grab my hand and did circles with his thumb soothing me.

there, I saw my mother, peaceful as ever  
you would almost think she was asleep if it wasn't that her skin was blue  
her hair once bright pink full of life now dull and life less ,moms soft pink lips now cold and blue , there was a gash on the side of her head  
I stoke my hand along her cheek and brushed her hair  
" goodbye mom"

I turned to my side  
my father was in the same peaceful face his skin was blue and cold as well his laugh lines permanent on his cheeks  
and these freckles that always make him seem young now makes him look old, his silky brown hair is now dead and dry, he had a gash on his neck  
I stoked my hand along his hairline to his smooth jaw line.  
I kissed my hand and placed it on his cheek "goodbye Dad"

I stepped back talking a whole  
view of both of them  
" I'll love you forever "

for 3 days was the same we all rarely talk we just hug each other with no word, I would suddenly break down every now and then

everyday I would just stare at the ceiling and think  
but I don't know what to think about  
my future, my past, the present? I don't know what should I think about


	19. Chapter 18 part 2

I shifted my head to look out the window the weather was dull  
I heard a slight chime and looked at a chain around my neck it had my mom and dad's wedding rings  
I lifted up examining it, they were simple  
dads was simple silver band it had something engraved on the inside saying.  
_" Guardian Angel"_  
I examined mom's hers was a silver band with a diamond in the middle it wasn't to big nor to small it was just perfect, it to had an engraved writing.  
_"Forever and Always"_

my parents where in Love Since they were in High School  
mom once told me this story to help me go to sleep  
I can still remember it clearly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy I can't sleep!" I rubbed my eyes with one hand the other holding my plushie Bun-Bun  
" come on honey I'll tell you a story"  
she said as she brings me back on the bed and tucks me in  
" yay what kind story?"  
my mom smiled at me  
" I'm gonna tell you a story about how I met you father and how we fell in love"  
" ok mommy!" I clapped my hands

" let's see it started in high school before summer break , I was just an ordinary girl , your father was one of most popular guys in school alongside Naruto and Sasuke's father

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tree girls in the school cafeteria on the last week of school before summer break  
" Kurumi, have you talked to him yet"  
asked a girl with dark brown hair almost red, her name was Kushina  
" Yea, only 1 more week before school ends you can at least say hi!" said an hyper girl with silky long black hair, her name was Mikoto  
" n-no I'm not gonna talk to him , he won't even look at me , now imagine him talking to me , if I wasn't even in his school he would have thought I never even existed!" exclaimed a girl with soft pin straight pink hair that reaches her waist her name was Kurumi  
" are you sure about that? Because he's staring at you right now" Mikoto said as she peeked over kurumi's shoulder over to the popular table across the room  
" Shut up and don't stare Miko!"  
Kurumi flared her arms around disrupting Mikoto's view  
" yeah whatever "Mikoto just flips her hair" I don't have my eyes on him, my eyes are only on Fugaku Uchiha, isn't he delicious!"Mikoto looked at him like he was dinner or something  
" Miko, you should stop that it's creepy"  
Kushina just sighed and poked her salad before going to take a bite  
" hm you shouldn't be the one talking, I see you always staring at Minato!"  
Mikoto teased Kushina.  
Kushina dropped her fork and blushed she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt  
" um uh I d-don't know what you're talking about Miko"  
Mikoto smirked " haha! I knew it you like him!"  
Kushina's blush got deeper  
" shh Mikoto people will hear you!"  
Mikoto smirk grew into a huge grin  
" haha! See your not denying it so it must be true!" Mikoto stood up pointing a finger at Kushina  
" Mikoto quiet down your making a scene" Kurumi pulled Mikoto back down by her shirt

" yours, Naruto and Sasuke's father  
were the 3 most popular guys in school, girls would kill just to have eye contact with them, your father was popular for his looks, money and his ability to paint so good it looks real"

"oh snap I'm going to be late!"  
Kurumi ran down the almost empty hall  
her long silky pink hair flying behind her.  
Suddenly her messenger bag flipped making everything inside fall  
"dang!" she bent down and started picking them up suddenly a hand gave her, her notebook.  
She took it " thank you..." she looked up at her helper "..Yukito!.." her eyes widened her mouth gapping she snapped back and closed her mouth  
she stated to blush  
_' what is he doing here! oh god oh god he's right here _' she thought.  
her brain was going insane  
" Kurumi Narusaki right?" Yukito asked  
Kurumi couldn't speak, she just nodded  
" so what's your next class?" he asked questionly

_' omg omg he knows my name and he talking to me! I can die happy now'_ Kurumi thought she was in heaven  
" umm Science with Sarutobi" she said in a low shy voice  
"would you mind me walking you there I've got free period anyway" Yukito scratched the back of his head  
kurumi's eyes widened the most popular guy in school is asking her if he could walk her to class ? and it was so sudden she obviously couldn't say no  
"sure" she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear  
she tried to keep a calm cool expression but on the inside her inner self was dancing and having a party  
there was a silence during their walk wasn't awkward just...normal  
they stopped in front of Science  
they stood there Kurumi felt eyes on her she looked up to see, her gaze clashed with two chocolate brown orbs , there was a sudden click and her heart was racing, her palms became sweaty  
then she suddenly looked away breaking their gaze  
" soo this is my class " she said nervously  
" well yeah..."  
"so...thank you for walking me to class"  
she looked at the floor  
" sure no problem " Yukito held her hand and kissed it " I think I'll see you again later" with that he left she stared just at his retreating form ,and to think all that happened within 4 minutes  
she snapped out of it as the warning bell rang  
she walked in as all eyes were on her  
everyone could see what was going on threw the huge glass window giving everyone a full view of what just happened outside  
Kurumi just shyly walked to her desk In the back with Mikoto  
Mikoto just smirked but didn't say anything

" was auntie Kushina , auntie Mikoto and mommy best friends forever ?"  
mom laughed at my question  
" yes honey we where friends for a long time so long I lost count " my mom said with a smile  
" you should have seen auntie Mikoto she would always followed Uncle Fugaku around "

" so..Mikoto did you talk with Fugaku yet?" Kushina asked as they left the school's main gate  
it was end of school, summer vacation stared as soon as the last bell rang  
" hn, don't ask about it he was a jerk for the first time I've ever talked to him in a whole year he talks to me like crap, he didn't even look at me.....that dang emo arrogant jerk!"  
" whoa whoa what happened to the _' I want that delicious hunk of sexy Uchiha?_' faze "asked Kurumi mockingly.  
" I'm over it ! now I see the real him I just want to get a stick and sh-"  
she got interrupted when someone crashed into her  
she fell backwards and the person fell forwards making the person on top of her  
her eyes clashed with the same color eyes...onyx...only one person in this whole school beside her has the eyes as black as night  
" F-Fugaku Uchiha " was the only thing she could whisper out  
they stayed like that for a while till Kurumi cleared her throat  
" oh umm uh I'm sorry" Fugaku stood up hiding his face under his bangs  
_' is his cheeks...pink?....nah my eyes are just playing tricks with me'_ Mikoto thought as she looked at him closely  
Fugaku hesitantly held his hand out.  
Mikoto took it , when their skin touched, a cool chill when down her spine

" FUGAKU YOU BASTERD WHATS TAKING YOU SO LONG!" a boy with spiky blond hair ran towards the group  
Mikoto and Fugaku immediately let go of their hands  
following the blond was Yukito  
Yukito had a annoyed face on but he smiled once her caught sight of Kurumi  
" Shut up dobe!" Fugaku glared at the blond  
the blond was about to retort but got slapped upside the head  
" come on Minato don't make Fugaku pissed, you remember what happened last time" Minato hisd behind Kushina

" he isn't human ! he's a demon!" Minato pointed a shaky terrified finger at the Uchiha  
he had an arm around Kushina's waist without even knowing  
Kushina looked like she might pass out  
" come on dobe let's go your scaring the girl"  
Minato looked down at the girl she was shaking and trying to be very still  
" oh I'm sorry miss...?"  
" umm uhh k-ku-Kushina "  
" well Kushina please forgive me for scaring you like that, as a repayment you and me are going to be friends!"  
" Minato you really don-"  
" nope I want to!"  
Kushina looked down poking her fingers  
she nodded like crazy her cheeks like tomatoes

"mommy is that how they all met?"  
I asked  
"yes honey" my mom smiled at me  
she saw that I was still nowhere near sleepy  
" how did you fall in love?"

" umm Kurumi can I talk to you ?"  
Yukito asked as they all reach the walkway , the trees swaying in the wind trees so big and close together that you can barely see the sky  
Kurumi looked down at her shoes  
" yeah sure"  
the walk along side by side  
" so I was wondering if you have anything next week Saturday  
cuz me and the guys are going to the beach and we need more people so-anyway I'm asking if you and your friends would like to come"  
Kurumi was shocked the hottest talented and riches guy in school is asking her to hang out  
she obviously can't say no but the truth is she didn't want to hurt his feelings  
" umm uh ok sure I'd love to go I'll ask the others "  
" cool soo I'll see you next Saturday!" he waved goodbye and walked the other way  
she collapsed down on a bench and fan herself with her hand  
" oh jeez what was that ,I was soo nervous!"

" you see Sakura your grandma told me this trick , choose a place anyplace , close your eyes and chat in your head with your heart ' who's my true love' the person that comes up to you is your true love if you kiss him with in 1 day it will be _'true love forever and always and he'll be your guardian angel'_ "

" Omg Kurumi I can't believe we are going to the beach with the most popular guys ever" Mikoto jumped out of the van in her black bikini with a white tank top with short shorts her black hair tied up in a pony-tail her bangs framing her face  
" I know eeep!" Kurumi jumped out of the van to in a black with pink poka-dot bikini with a light pink tank top with black board shorts her pink hair in two pig tails her bangs to framing her face  
" um guys do I really have to wear this?"  
Kushina slowly walked out in a red bikini with a black tank top with short shorts her hair in a bun some hair escaping and her bangs covering her forehead  
" yes Kushi! now wear are the gu-"  
" yo girls over here!"  
they look over to see Minato flaring his arms like crazy trying to get out attention  
they walk over  
" we brought food!" Mikoto said setting the basket down  
" yay it's a party" Minato started running around in circles  
the girls raise an eyebrow him  
" just ignore him it helps"  
" hn"  
they set their things under a shading under a huge palm tree  
they decided to go swimming now before it's to late  
the girls took the tank tops of and kept the shorts  
they swore that the boys where drooling  
the boys took their shirts of this time it's the girls turn to drool  
for 4 hours they played in the water playing games playing tricks on eatch other  
they decided to eat what the girls brought  
they took a dip after waiting  
the sun was setting the girls van was blasting music  
Kushina and Mikoto where taking a nap on their blankets while Minato and Fugaku sat beside them napping to or reading a book

---

" Does it really work mommy?"  
I asked  
" of course what happened to your father and I are proof that it works  
someday you should try it"

Kurumi was sitting on a rock on the shore the waves crash on her feet  
_**' kiss me beneath the milky twilight lead me out on the moonlight floor lift your open hand strike up the band make the fireflies dance silver moon sparkling so kiss me'**_  
sigh  
she stared at the twilight on the horizon  
" hn maybe...maybe that trick could work..maybe it won't but doesn't hurt to try" she said to herself  
she looked around and there was no one insight  
he held her hands to her chest  
' who's my true love who's my true love who's my true love...' she repeated it to herself at least 50 times she listen to the waves, the noise of seagulls on their way to their nest  
after a moment of waiting she gave up  
no one came up to her  
but just before opening her eyes she felt hands on her shoulder a Breath on her ear a chill went down her spine  
" I heard you sing I while ago your good"  
she blushed and looked over her shoulder  
" where did you come from Yukito you came out of nowhere"  
" sorry"  
" so Miko and Mr. emo over there are getting closer last time Mikoto talked about him she wanted so shove a stick up his ass " they laughed  
" well Fugaku can really be a jerk" they laughed again  
they stayed like that for a while  
" so I wanted to ask you something"  
" um ok sure"  
" I know it's a weird question but can I draw you?"  
Kurumi was taken aback by his request  
but being asked to be drawn is a privilege! especially by Yukito Haruno  
" sure!" happiness shined in her eyes  
" thank you, I've always wanted to draw you" he walk to his bags and pulled out a big sketch pad I mean it was BIG! looks like enough to make blue print of a 3 story house  
he told her to sit on the rock and just stare out into the horizon  
after almost 30 minutes he was done  
" ok I'm done you can move now"  
Kurumi slumped her back then tried cracking it because of it been staying straight for so long  
" can I see it?" she asked  
Yukito fixed some mistakes and drew the background after a few minutes he hand it to her  
she was in utter shock the painting was so accurate an so detailed the way the waves crashed on her feet how her hair is blowing in the wind there was even color there was orange yellow pink green blue red black. The color of the water the sun shinnying on her skin , her hair her eyes .  
" Y-Yukito this is-this is so beautiful!"  
she was breathless simply speechless he literally took her breath away  
" I'm glad you like it, I've always wanted to ask you since the first day you transferred at the school, I never got the chance but the truth is I actually never got the guts to ask" he scratched the back of his head  
" you? Yukito Haruno, the popular guy was afraid to ask me Kurumi Narusaki, the nobody? heh I Doubt it!" she said  
" Kurumi you aren't a nobody you nice and pretty"  
" why me there's so many beautiful girls in school why you pick me?"  
she asked eyeing him  
"they aren't beautiful to me, to me your beautiful on the inside and on the outside"  
Kurumi blushed almost scarlet  
" your just saying that"  
she looked down  
" no I'm not look at me"  
she refused then a pair of warm cool fingers lifted her chin  
they met eye to eye  
" Kurumi you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen I do not care what others think of you , you shouldn't either  
you are beautiful just the way you are "  
Kurumi look into his eyes searching if he was lying but found none  
"Yukito I-" she was cut off by a pair of lips  
they stayed like that till it was time for air  
the parted there foreheads still touching they where panting from the minimum air for so long  
the stared at each other's eyes never breaking the gaze  
" Kurumi ? Would it be weird if I said I love you?" Yukito asked  
" no" she simply stated " because love you to"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Update!

**Hey guys long time since I've checked on you ^^**

**I've got an announcement!**

**You know my series A Forbidden act of love!**

**I've decided to remake it and fix the grammar and typos!**

**I've made the whole series was my iPod so lots of things where made horrible**

**So I decided to make it better!**

**I won't be posting so much because of school.**

**So look out for new remake of A Forbidden Act of Love!**


End file.
